The Lost Memory
by Momo Saitou
Summary: CHAPTER 5, UPDATE! Sendainya aku dapat memutar waktu kembali.. Pasti aku takkan pernah membiarkannya pergi dari hidupku... Meninggalkan perasaan yang belum pernah aku katakan padanya.. Hitsuhina.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : bleach tetap punya Kubo Tite–sensei ya….. ^^

Pairing : Hitsuhina

Author : Momo Saitou

**The Lost Memory**

Sendainya aku dapat memutar waktu kembali..

Pasti aku takkan pernah membiarkannya pergi dari hidupku...

Meninggalkan perasaan yang belum pernah aku katakan padanya..

Aku ingin dia melihatku dan menatapku betapa aku sangat menyesal..

Kini hanya ada kegelapan di hidupku..

Dan juga kegelapan di hatinya..

Tapi aku yakin,,

Akan ada setitik cahaya yang dapat mengantarku..

Ketempat dirinya berada...

CHAPTER 1

Pagi itu suasana di Karakura High School sangat ramai, siswa–siswi sudah mulai masuk sekolah kembali setelah liburan musim panas yang panjang. Mereka datang dengan wajah yang berseri–seri, bahkan ada yang tertawa senang sambil menceritakan liburan musim panas mereka. Walaupun seperti itu, banyak juga siswa–siswi yang masuk sekolah dengan tampang membosankan, biasa penyakit liburan, jika waktunya masuk sekolah kembali ada saja perasaan malas, rasanya ingin menambah liburan satu minggu lagi.

"Pagi Momo-chan!" sapa seorang gadis bermata violet yang diketahui bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

"Pagi juga Rukia-chan!" jawab Hinamori seraya memberikan seulas senyum.

"Mmm… sepertinya ada yang lain denganmu?" selidik Hinamori sambil memberikan tatapan heran. "Rambutmu dikuncir Rukia?"

"Eh...i…iya.." jawab Rukia malu–malu." habis nee-san yang menyuruhku, katanya aku harus merubak sedikit model rambutku."

"Hahahaha.. tapi kau lebih manis seperti ini Rukia, pasti Kurosaki akan terpesona melihat mu!" puji Hinamori sambil meledek sahabatnya itu.

"Momo, kau selalu saja meledekku dengan si strawberry orange itu, bisakah kau sehari saja tidak mencampurkan urusanku dengan dia!" jawab Rukia sedikit kesal.

"Gomen nee Rukia-chan, jangan marah padaku! Aku kan hanya bercanda!" kata Hinamori menyesal. "aku janji deh tidak akan meledekmu lagi" katanya lagi sambil memasang wajah bersalah.

"Mmm.. Aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi..." Rukia menggantung kata-katanya.

"Tapi apa?" Hinamori mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Traktir aku makan es krim di kantin sekolah ya?" pinta Rukia dengan tampang polosnya.

"Ehem…bilang aja kau emang pengen aku belikan es krim," sindir Hinamori. "Tapi.. Baiklah! demi sahabatku ini."

"Yeeeyyyy...makasih Momo-chan!" kata Rukia senang.

"Teman–teman, Kyouraku-sensei sudah datang!!!" teriak seorang siswa bernama Shuuhei Hisagi.

Mereka pun segera kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing–masing. Hinamori dan Rukia juga harus mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Padahal sedang asik–asiknya bercerita.

Kyouraku-sensei melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kelas Hinamori. Seperti biasa hari ini dia berpakain sangat norak, hampir setiap hari dia selalu mengajar dengan memakai pakaian pink dengan gambar bunga–bunga, membuat sakit mata setiap orang yang melihatnya saja. Bahkan siswa–siswi disekolah Hinamori juga merasa seperti itu, apalagi Kyouraku–sensei merupakan salah satu guru yang belum menikah, sehingga menurutnya penampilan itu nomor satu dari segalanya.

"Yooo.. selamat pagi anak–anak," kata Kyouraku-sensei. "anak–anak, hari ini kita semua kedatangan murid baru, dia pindahan dari New York, Amerika," katanya lagi. "Toushiro-san silahkan masuk!" pintanya sambil malambaikan tangan kearah luar kelas.

Seketika itu juga suasana diruang kelas Hinamori menjadi hening dan sunyi, saat seorang anak laki–laki berambut jabrik yang berwarna putih mulai masuk keruang kelas Hinamori. Seakan mereka semua terhipnotis dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kelas yang biasanya paling berisik berubah 180 derajat. Semua mata hanya tertuju pada anak laki–laki itu.

"Minna-san, perkenalkan nama saya Hitsugaya Toushiro" kata anak laki-laki itu. "salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya ya, " katanya lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya di depan kelas.

Sesaat setelah itu, suasana kelas menjadi ramai kembali, ada yang bersorak–sorak, ada yang melihat anak laki–laki itu sambil berbisik. Apalagi para siswi–siswi, mereka terkagum–kagum sambil memancarkan mata berbinar–binarnya, seakan mereka baru melihat seorang pangeran yang baru jatuh dari langit. Hal ini benar–benar membuat Hinamori muak saja. Saat melihat tingkah siswi–siswi itu, Hinamori seperti melihat segelintir tokoh wanita dalam komik–komik cantik. Padahal menurutnya anak laki–laki itu biasa–biasa saja. Hanya saja anak laki–laki itu sedikit lebih pendek dari ukuran siswa SMA pada umumnya. Tapi biar bagaiman pun kita tetap harus menghargainya, seperti apapun orang itu kan?

"Baiklah Toushiro-san," kata Kyouraku-sensei memecah lamunan Hinamori. "kau bisa duduk di..di..di.." katanya lagi sambil mencari bangku yang masih kosong. "Ya.. Kau bisa duduk dibelakang siswi bernama Hinamori Momo," kata–kata Kyouraku–sensei membuat mata Hinamori tebelalak.

Anak laki–laki itu pun segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang ditunjukkan Kyouraku-sensei. Selagi dia berjalan, Hinamori meliriknya dan mata mereka pun bertemu. Tanpa disadari, pemuda bermata emerald itu memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada Hinamori. Hinamori hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

**xxx**

"Momo, kau jadi pergi ke perpustakaan kota siang ini?" tanya Rukia setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

"Tentu saja Rukia! Karena ada buku yang benar–benar ingin aku baca," jawab Hinamori yakin. "memangnya kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu kesana," jawab Rukia sedikit menyesal. "aku harus menemani nii-sama dan juga nee-san untuk menemui tetua–tetua kuchiki," jawabnya lagi sambil memberikan penjelasan.

"Tidak apa–apa Rukia," sanggah Hinamori. "Aku bisa pergi kesana sendiri kok," tambah Hinamori seraya menyunggingkan seulas senyum..

Di perpustakaan kota, Hinamori langsung mencari buku yang dia cari. Suasana di perpustakaan kota siang ini sedikit sepi, tidak seramai pada hari libur. Biasanya Hinamori dan Rukia selalu ketempat ini untuk mencari buku–buku yang sulit ditemukan di gramedia. Perpustakaan kota ini merupakan satu–satunya perpustakaan paling lengkap di kota karakura.

Ketika menemukan buku yang dicarinya Hinamori mencoba mangambil buku tersebut, tetapi tempat bukunya terlalu tinggi, Hinamori tak mampu mengambilnya dan menyebabakan buku yang berusaha diraihnya jatuh ke lantai.

'bruuuuk'

"Ini bukumu Hinamori?" tiba–tiba terdengar suara seorang laki–laki. Dan Hinamori pun segera berbalik.

"Kau...?" kata Hinamori kaget. "Hi.. Hitsugaya kan?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Wah ternyata kau masih mengingat namaku." kata Hitsugaya senang. "ini buku mu!" katanya lagi sambil menyerahkan buku yang terjatuh tadi.

" Te..terima kasih Hitsugaya!" kata Hinamori terbata–bata.

"Sama–sama," jawabnya. "heh? Kau juga suka dengan buku–buku karangan Agatha Christie?" tanya Hitsugaya sedikit kaget setelah melihat judul buku yang Hinamori jatuhkan. "Aku juga suka dengan buku–buku karangannya! ceritanya benar - benar menarik dan seru," tambahnya girang.

"Benarkah?" kata Hinamori tak percaya. "Berarti kita sama dong! aku sangat suka dengan semua buku–buku karangannya," katanya girang.

"Mmm..bagaimana kalau kita mengobrolnya sambil minum teh di café dekat sini?" ajak Hitsugaya.

"Boleh juga tuh!" Sahut Hinamori girang.

Saat sampai di cafe itu, Hinamori dan Hitsugaya langsung memesan minuman serta sedikit makanan ringan untuk menemani obrolan mereka. Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai akrab. Mungkin karena mereka sama–sama suka membaca dan juga sama–sama mengidolakan Agatha Christie. Agatha Christie adalah salah satu pengarang novel misteri yang berbau detective dan juga pembunuhan. Sambil menikmati secangkir teh dan juga kentang goreng, mereka bercerita–cerita tentang berbagai hal, dari mulai hobby, pengalaman hingga dimana mereka tinggal.

"Apa? Jadi, rumahmu dekat dengan rumahku!" mata Hinamori terbelalak, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ternyata Hitsugaya merupakan tetangga barunya, yang tinggal tepat didepan rumahnya.

"Ya, begitulah.." jawab Hitsugaya santai. "Sepertinya kita akan sering berangkat dan pulang sekolah bareng!" kata Hitsugaya mengagetkan Hinamori. "Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi!" katanya lagi disertai senyuman serta tatapan yang membuat Hinamori tak mampu mengeluarkan kata–kata lagi.

Setelah kejadian dicafe itu, Hinamori tak dapat melupakan kata–kata Hitsugaya. Dia masih ragu apakah benar besok Hitsugaya akan menjemputnya dan mengajaknya berangkat sekolah bersama.

"Arrrrrrrrrggggghhhh" gerutu Hinamori.

Akhirnya Hinamori memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Walaupun seperti itu, tetap saja kata–kata Hitsugaya masih terngiang–ngiang ditelinga Hinamori. 'Sudahlah lebih baik aku segera tidur' pikir Hinamori mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Dan tanpa terasa Hinamori sudah memejamkan matanya dan mulai membawa dirinya kealam mimpi.

**xxx**

Keesokannya...

"Ibu, aku berangkat ya," kata Hinamori terburu–buru.

"Kau tidak sarapan terlebih dahulu Momo?" tanya wanita tua yang diketahui ibu Hinamori.

"Tidak! aku sudah kesiangan bu," kata Hinamori lagi. "Aku berangkat."

Hinamori segera berlari, tepat saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya. Mata Hinamori terbelalak, menampakan wajah yang benar–benar kaget. Dia melihat seorang anak laki–laki yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumahnya, dengan tangan yang ia masukan kedalam sakunya.

"Hitsugaya?" Panggil Hinamori.

Hitsugaya berbalik dan menatap Hinamori, "Hinamori, kau ini lama sekali! aku itu sudah menunggumu dari 15 menit yang lalu," Katanya sedikit kesal.

"Eh? memangnya aku pernah menyuruhmu untuk menungguku didepan rumah?" gertak Hinamori yang juga kesal.

"lho? kok jadi kau yang balik marah?" tanya Hitsugaya heran. "Bukankah kemarin aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan sama–sama berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama," jelas Hitsugaya.

Tiba–tiba Hinamori kembali teringat kejadian saat dia dan Hitsugaya mengobrol di café, dia ingat kalau hari ini Hitsugaya akan menjemputnya untuk ke sekolah bersama–sama.

'Oh...my god, jadi dia benar–benar menjemputku' kata Hinamori dalam hati.

"Hei Hinamori kau kok jadi melamun?" kata Hitsugaya sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke wajah Hinamori. "Kita jadi berangkat kan?"

"Oh iya, Maaf," kata Hinamori tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tentu Hitsugaya," lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat! Kau tidak ingin kita kena marah yoruichi–sensei kan?" ajak Hitsugaya dengan nada mengancam.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Hinamori berjalan dalam sepi, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Yang terdengar hanya gurauan serta obrolan dari Hitsugaya. Hinamori tidak terlalu merespon dengan apa yang Hitsugaya bicarakan, paling cuma sedikit anggukan disertai dengan senyuman saja.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, terlihat pandangan siswa–siswi yang tertawa sambil berbisik. Sebetulnya apa yang mereka bicarakan? terlintas pertanyaan seperti itu dalam benak Hinamori. Apakah karena dirinya sedang berada disebelah Hitsugaya? ataukah ada alasan lain?

Hal tersebut sama seperti ketika Hinamori dan Hitsugaya memasuki kelas. Semua pandangan mengarah pada mereka. Terlebih lagi pandangan para siswi yang menatap Hinamori dengan tatapan sadis, mata mereka seperti mangatakan 'ku kutuk kau Hinamori', membuat bulu kuduk begidik saja.

Rukia menghampiri Hinamori sambil mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, bibirnya ingin terbuka, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi terpotong oleh ucapan Hinamori.

"Nanti aku ceritakan waktu istirahat," kata-kata itu sedikit membuat Rukia lebih tenang.

"Anak–anak ayo tutup buku kalian, kita akan segera ulangan," terdengar tiba–tiba suara yoruichi–sensei.

"Sensei, bukankah kita open book? kan enakan seperti itu," sela seorang anak laki–laki berambut orange yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Jika kau mau membantah silahkan kau keluar dari ruang ini," sahutnya ketus.

"Maaf sensei."

Ulangan biologi Hinamori jalani dengan sangat baik. Tampak para siswa–siswi yang menggaruk–garukan kepalanya yang tak gatal, tanda bahwa mereka kesulitan. Yoruichi–sensei memang terkenal dengan guru yang membuat soal paling sadis. Emang sih hanya 20 soal, tapi itu juga benar–benar sulit. Bahkan terkdang siswa–siswi yang paling pintar pun tak mampu mengerjakannya.

**xxx**

"Momo, katanya kau ingin menceritakan kepadaku kenapa tadi kau bisa berangkat bareng Hitsugaya?" pinta Rukia saat mereka sedang makan dikantin, karena ini sudah waktu istirahat.

"Mmm..jadi gini, ternyata rumahku dengan dia berdekatan. Rumahnya tepat berada didepan rumahku lalu tanpa aku duga tadi pagi dia menungguku didepan rumahku dan menawarkan untuk berangkat bareng." kata Hinamori memberi penjelasan. Yang kemudian disertai dengan 'oh' dari bibir Rukia. Padahal ada hal lain yang ingin Rukia tanyakan, tapi itu kan bisa lain kali! fikirnya.

Sementara itu dikelas terlihat beberapa siswa yang sedang berkumpul, mereka seperti sedang melaknat guru biologinya yang tergolong sadis membuat soal ulangan. Terkadang karena terlalu kesal dengan guru itu, mereka sampai mengikuti gaya bicara serta tingkah laku guru tersebut.

"Uh..sial tuh guru! Membuat aku malu saja tadi," gerutu Ichigo. "Aku tak habis fikir kenapa coba dia selalu membuat soal ulangan yang sangat susah!" tambahnya kesal.

"Memangnya hanya kau saja yang kesal Ichigo? Aku juga sangat kesal," seorang siswa berambut merah ikut mengomentari juga, dia bernama Abarai Renji.

"Tapi sepertinya ada yan sukses mengerjakan soal biologi tadi?" tanya seorang siswa lain, tapi kali ini melirik Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melirikku dengan tatapan seperti itu Ishida, tadi aku sangat kesulitan tahu mengerjakan soal biologi," jawab Hitsugaya sewot.

"Ya udah kalian ga usah berantem gitu kali," kata Ichigo. "oh ya Toushiro tadi kau kok bisa berangkat bareng Hinamori? sdetahuku kalian kan baru kenal?" tanya Ichigo heran.

Kemudian Hitsugaya menceritakan segala alasannya pada teman-temannya. Sedangkan Teman–temannya hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali mengangguk saja.

**xxx**

**TSUZUKU. .**

_Minna-san_ Ini adalah fict pertamaku, mungkin agak sedikit aneh ceritanya! Di chapter 1 ini aku hanya menyuguhkan perkenalan saja. Belum masuk cerita inti. Mungkin di chapter 2 nanti aku akan masuk kecerita inti.

Jadi aku mohon bantuannya ya..bisa melalui kritik, saran, ataupun pujian. Semua pasti akan aku terima kok..

Aku tunggu review dari kalian semua.. Jaa ne.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Bleach tetap punya Kubo Tite–sensei ya….. ^^

Pairing : Hitsuhina

Author : Momo Saitou

**The Lost Memory**

CHAPTER 2

Sudah dua minggu Hitsugaya bersekolah di Karakura High School, sudah dua minggu pula Hitsugaya dan Hinamori berteman. Banyak hal yang sudah mereka lakukan. Mereka sering berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Mereka juga sering keperpustakaan kota. Terkadang mereka mengobrol disebuah café sambil menikmati lagu–lagu klasik.

Semenjak itu mereka semakin akrab. Bagi Hinamori, Hitsugaya adalah teman yang menyenangkan dan juga bisa diandalkan. Begitu pula dengan apa yang dirasakan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya merasa semenjak kehadiran Hinamori dalam hidupnya, segalanya terasa sangat menyenangkan. Segalanya terasa lebih baik bila dia ada.

Suatu hari Hinamori pernah bertanya pada Hitsugaya alasan dia pindah. Kenapa Hitsugaya lebih memilih pindah kemari dan tinggal bersama pamannya dibanding dengan orang tuanya? namun Hitsugaya hanya menjawab kalau dirinya ingin menemukan suasana baru dan juga ingin melupakan seseorang. Hitsugaya tak pernah memberitahu Hinamori siapa orang yang ingin dilupakannya.

Keakraban mereka bukan hanya sampai disitu, Hinamori juga sering bermain kerumah Hitsugaya, karena paman Hitsugaya jarang dirumah, Hitsugaya harus membuat makanannya sendiri, Hinamori pun memutuskan membuat makanan untuk Hitsugaya. Sampai–sampai dia membeli sandal doraemon supaya dapat dia gunakan saat kerumah Hitsugaya. Terkadang malah Hitsugaya sendiri yang main kerumah Hinamori, ibu Hinamori juga sudah sangat mengenal Hitsugaya.

Namun entah kenapa akhir–akhir ini perasaannya tidak enak. Apalagi semenjak kejadian malam itu.

_Flashback..._

Hari itu malam sudah semakin larut, Hinamori sedang berada dirumahnya, dia sendirian dirumah, karena ibunya sedang menjenguk sepupunya yang dirawat dirumah sakit. Sambil menunggu ibunya yang belum pulang, Hinamori memilih untuk membaca buku di kamarnya.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat, tetapi ibunya belum juga pulang. Padahal ia sudah menyelesaikan buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kota dua hari lalu.

Ketika ia sedang mengambil minum didapur, tiba–tiba terdengar suara–suara berisik dari arah luar rumahnya. Ia pun segera berlari menuju ruang tamu dan segera membuka pintu rumahnya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat Hitsugaya dan ibunya didepan rumahnya, juga... 'paman Aizen?' gumamnya.

"Tch.. kau ini memang menyusahkan, dasar anak ingusan tak tahu diri," gerutu Aizen.

"Kau lihat saja apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu," kata Aizen sambil meninggalkan Hitsugaya dan juga ibu Hinamori. Hinamori segera berlari menghampiri ibunya.

"Ibu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinamori cemas.

"Nanti ibu ceritakan, Ibu masuk duluan ya," jawab ibu Hinamori mencoba untuk menenangkan hati anaknya.

Setelah itu, ibu Hinamori meninggalkan Hinamori berdua dengan Hitsugaya. Suasana jadi hening, hingga sebuah suara membuka percakapan.

"Hitsugaya–kun, kau tak apa?" tanya Hinamori dengan nada yang sangat cemas.

Hitsugaya menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil bekata,"aku tak apa Momo. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, hanya kepalaku saja mungkin yang sedikit sakit."

"Tapi pelipismu berdarah. Aku....."

Belum sempat Hinamori berkata lebih jauh, Hitsugaya sudah memotongnya, "aku sungguh baik–baik saja Momo."

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk mengobati lukamu," pinta Hinamori.

"Hahahahaha...kau ini lucu sekali kalau sedang khawatir," ledek Hitsugaya.

Hinamori hanya mengembungkan pipinya tanda ia sangat kesal dengan sikap Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang menyadari tampang Hinamori segera meminta maaf, "hei, kau ngambek? aku kan hanya bercanda!"

"Baka!!!!! kau masih saja bercanda walau dalam keadaan sakit begini. aku itu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Hitsugaya–kun" kata Hinamori disertai semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Maafkan aku Momo, aku senang kau mengkhawatirkan aku. Tapi sungguh, aku benar–benar tak apa–apa," jelas Hitsugaya. "Sekarang kau lebih baik segera tidur, karena sudah larut malam"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

_End flashback_

Hinamori sangat takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Hitsugaya nanti. Karena pamannya sudah mengancam Hitsugaya. Ia tahu bahwa pamannya bukanlah orang yang main–main dengan ucapannya.

'Semoga firasatku ini salah' gumam Hinamori. Sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya.

**xxx**

Hari ini hujan sangat deras, Hinamori baru saja pulang dari rumah Rukia. Hinamori sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat, lagian saat itu Hinamori sedang terserang flu. Namun saat dia ingin menyalakan lampu ruang tamu, tiba–tiba lampunya tak menyala, membuat dia bingung karena dia tak mengerti apa–apa tentang listrik. Kebetulan saat itu ibunya sedang tidak ada dirumah dan menginap dirumah saudaranya. Sehingga dia hanya sendiri dirumah selama seminggu. Dia ingin meminta tolong pada Hitsugaya, namun sayangnnya Hitsugaya sedang tidak ada dirumah. 'aduh... kenapa sih dia malah ga ada disaat sedang dibutuhkan begini' batinnya.

'Sumi nareta kono heya wo... Dete yuku hi ga kita.. atarashii tabidachi ni mada tomadotteru... '

Tiba–tiba terdengar suara ponsel Hinamori berdenting. 'Baru saja diomongon' batin Hinamori lagi saat melihat nama seseorang di layar ponselnya. Dia pun segera menjawab," _moshi – moshi?"_

"Momo–chan," terdengar suara riang dari seberang sana dengan latar belakang suara hujan.

Alis Hinamori terangkat, "Hitsugaya–kun?"

"Momo–chan?" panggil Hitsugaya lagi."sedang apa?"

"Tidak sedang apa–apa," jawab Hinamori singkat.

"Ada apa dengan suaramu?"

"Hanya sedikit flu. Ada apa menelpon?" sebelum Hitsugaya menjawab, Hinamori melanjutkan lagi, "ah, aku tahu setiap kali kau meminta bantuan kau selalu memanggilku _Momo-chan_."

"_Bingo!"_ seru Hitsugaya gembira."Walaupun kita baru berteman dua minggu, ternyata kita sudah saling memahami. Aku senang sekali."

Hinamori hanya tertawa hambar, "baiklah! ada apa?"

"Momo, kau tahu sekarang sedang hujan?"

"Ya," jawab Hinamori cuek.

"Aku baru pulang latihan futsal dan sekarang sedang duduk menunggu di halte bus."

"Lalu?" tanya Hinamori datar.

"Hujannya deras sekali."

"Lalu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku tidak membawa payung dan lagi aku sudah kedinginan. Aku bosan menunggu hujan yang tak berhenti–henti," Hitsugaya berhenti sejenak dan berdehem."Jadi, kau bisa menjemputku?"

"Menjemputmu?" tanya Hinamori heran.

Hitsugaya buru–buru meralat, "mengantarkan payung untukku. Bisa? tolong? aku bersedia kok menemanimu sepanjang malam tahun baru, ya?" kata Hitsugaya memelas.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hinamori berfikir. "Tunggu disana, aku akan segera datang"

**xxx**

Hitsugaya duduk dibangku panjang yang tersedia di halte bus sambil memandang hujan yang tak juga berhenti. Tidak mungkin ia dapat berjalan pulang tanpa membuat dirinya basah kuyup dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. 'lama sekali Momo,' Batin Hitsugaya.

Sementara itu, Hinamori berjalan cepat mencoba bersiul untuk menghibur dirinya. Namun hal itu tak berhasil, karena cuaca dingin dan flu menyebabkan siulannya terdengar seperti balon kempes. Dia hampir sampai di halte bus yang Hitsugaya tuju. Dia melihat Hitsugaya yang sedang mendongak sambil memandang hujan dari atas langit, bahkan laki–laki itu sepertinya tak sadar saat Hinamori menghampirinya.

"Aku sudah datang."

Hitsugaya segera menoleh dengan cepat. Alisnya terangkat saat menyadiri bahwa Hinamori sudah berdiri didekatnya, "kau benar–benar datang? kau baik sekali! sungguh!"

Hinamori segera memberikan payung lipatnya kepada Hitsugaya, "kau pikir aku tidak akan datang?"

"Jadi kau benar–benar akan menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama ku?" gurau Hitsugaya riang.

"Terserah apa kata kau saja," kata Hinamori ringan. Hinamori memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Hitsugaya yang suka bercanda dan berbicara seenak sendiri.

Hitsugaya segera menerima payung lipat yang disodorkan Hinamori sambil mengerutkan alisnya."Sepertinya flu mu sangat parah dengan apa yang kukira."

"Aku sudah minum obat kok, besok juga sudah sembuh," bantah Hinamori sambil mengamati Hitsugaya yang sedang membuka payung lipatnya."Ngomong–ngomong kenapa kau latihan futsal hingga sore begini?"

Hitsugaya berpaling menghadap Hinamori, "iya, sebentar lagi kan ada kejuaraan futsal tingkat nasional, dan aku ingin dapat masuk kekejuaraan itu."

Hinamori menarik lengan Hitsugaya, "ayo kita mengobrol sambil jalan saja. Dingin sekali!" katanya. Ia ingin cepat–cepat sampai dirumah agar Hitsugaya dapat memasang bola lampu untuknya."Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan padaku, kau ingin mengadakan pertunjukkan piano, kau kan sangat mahir dalam bidang musik?"

"Ya, tadinya! Tetapi setelah ku pikir–pikir mengadakan pertunjukkan piano itu tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Jadi, lebih baik aku mengikuti kejuaraan futsal yang memang sudah sangat jelas," sahut Hitsugaya puas. Ia menoleh menatap Hinamori yang berjalan disampingnya." Ngomong–ngomong kalau besok flumu belum sembuh, sebaiknya kau segera ke dokter."

Hinamori mendesah, "sudah kubilang, aku punya obat dirumah dan sudah kuminum. Besok juga sudah sembuh."

"Baiklah, jika kau fikir begitu."

Tiba–tiba Hitsugaya memegang siku Hinamori dan menariknya menepi tepat ketika sebuah mobil melewati mereka. Hinamori agak heran mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Hitsugaya. Lebih heran lagi ketika ia menyadari laki–laki itu telah bertukar posisi dengannya, sehingga kini Hinamori berjalan dibagian dalam jalan dan Hitsugaya berjalan di sebelah luar. Menurutnya sikap Hitsugaya sangat sopan dan sangat perhatian.

Sejak Hitsugaya pindah di depan rumahnya dua minggu yang lalu, Hinamori sudah memerhatikan bahwa Hitsugaya selalu bersikap sopan walaupun terkadang cara bicaranya asal–asalan. Ia juga tetangga dan teman yang baik bagi Hinamori. Karena sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, Hinamori yakin sikap Hitsugaya yang sopan itu bukan karena laki–laki itu ingin memamerkan diri tetapi karena memang sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Hitsugaya selalu membuka dan menahan pintu masuk untuk Hinamori setiap kali mereka masuk dan keluar ruangan. Dan terkadang sikap perhatian Hitsugaya itu membuat anak–anak cewek di sekolah Hinamori iri. Tetapi sopan santun itu tak berarti kalau seorang laki–laki tak bisa melakukan satu hal yang sangat penting.

Hinamori menoleh manatap Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum manis, "ngomong–ngomong Hitsugaya–kun, kau bisa memasang bola lampu?"

**xxx**

"Lihat! Tinggal di putar begini saja," kata Hitsugaya sambil menunjukkan cara memasang bola lampu di ruang tamu Hinamori. "Kau memang harus banyak belajar. Masa pekerjaan segampang ini saja tak bisa melakukannya? harus menuggu orang lain melakukannya untukmu!"

Hinamori yang memegangi senter cemberut saja, "aku takut kesetrum," gerutunnya pelan.

"Tidak akan kesetrum kalau kau hati–hati."

Hinamori mencibir.

"Nah selesai," kata Hitsugaya turun dari tangga."Coba nyalakan!"

Hinamori menjetrekkan sakelar lampu. Tidak ada yang terjadi, ruangan tetap gelap.

"Hitsugaya–kun, sebenarnya kau bisa tidak sih memasang bola lampu?" tanya Hinamori curiga.

Hitsugaya mendongak menatap bola lampu yang baru saja dia pasang dengan kening berkerut. "Sepertinya ini bukan masalah bola lampunya, tetapi ada masalah dengan kabel listrikmu," katanya.

"Lalu?"

"Kalau memang itu masalahnya, aku tak bisa membantu," jelas Hitsugaya.

"Ha?"

Hitsugaya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "aku bukan tukang listrik. Sebaiknya kau segera memberitahu ibumu dan menelpon tukang listrik besok. Biar mereka yang memeriksa kerusakannya."

"Tapi.. tapi.." kata Hinamori terbata–bata.

"Kenapa?" Hitsugaya berbalik menatap Hinamori.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Hitsugaya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Itu.." Hinamori memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dan tersenyum salah tingkah. "Aku tidak suka gelap."

Walaupun ruangan itu hanya disinari lampu senter yang remang-remang, Hinamori dapat melihat senyum yang tersungging dibibir Hitsugaya. Sudah pasti laki-laki itu menertawakannya.

"Kalau kau takut gelap, diam dikamar tidur saja. Disana kan lampunya masih dapat menyala," kata Hitsugaya menahan tawa.

"Tapi aku kan sering mondar-mandir disini," Hinamori membela diri sambil menggerakan tangannya kesekeliling ruang tamu. "Perasaanku tetap tak enak kalau gelap gulita."

"Nyalakan saja lilin."

"Sama saja."

"Jadi kau maunya bagaimana?"

Hinamori memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa numpang menginap dirumah Rukia, tetapi kebetulan Rukia sedang pergi. Esok baru dia pulang, lagian ini kan akhir pekan."

"Kau mau aku menemanimu disini?" tanya Hitsugaya setelah memikirkan arah pembicaraan Hinamori.

Hinamori menggeleng, "sudah kubilang kan aku tidak suka gelap, walau ada yang menemani tetap saja aku tidak suka dengan gelap."

Hitsugaya mendesah pelan, "jadi aku tak bisa mengajakmu nonton dibioskop ya?"

"Apa?" tanya Hinamori sambil mengerjapkan mata.

"Dibioskop kan gelap."

"Aah…itu." Hinamori paham akan apa yang dibicarakan Hitsugaya. "Tapi itu berbeda."

"Berbeda gimana?" tanya Hitsugaya heran. "kan sama-sama gelap!"

"Kalau dibioskop kan perhatianku sepenuhnya hanya tertuju pada film yang kutonton dan aku tak merasa gelap," jelas Hinamori panjang lebar.

"Berarti kau mau kalau kuajak nonton?"

Hinamori mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ada sedikit rasa heran dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. "Tentu saja," sahut Hinamori, lalu menambahkan, "kalau kau yang bayar."

Hitsugaya tersenyum. "Baiklah, jadi bagaimana sekarang? Kau tidak mau disini, mau menunggu dirumahku?"

Wajah Hinamori berseri-seri. "Ya!"

**xxx**

"Hitsugaya-kun, rumahmu sepi sekali. Dimana pamanmu?" kata Hinamori sambil duduk disofa empuk di ruang tamu. Sementara itu Hitsugaya menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Hujan diluar masih belum berhenti.

"Oh, paman sedang ada urusan dikantornya. Ada file yang tertinggal, sehingga ia harus kembali kekantornya. Mungkin nanti malam ia baru pulang," sahut Hitsugaya panjang lebar. "Kau mau minum Momo?"

Hinamori mengangguk. "Teh juga boleh," katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong Hitsugaya-kun kau sudah tak pernah bermain piano?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja beberapa hari ini aku tak melihat pianomu disini," kata Hinamori sambil mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ruangan.

"Oh itu, paman memperbaikki pianoku karena suaranya sudah tak enak didengar. Mungkin karena piano itu sudah sangat tua umurnya…Hehehe," terdengar suara Hitsugaya dari dapur.

"Padahal aku kan ingin mendengar kau bermain piano, kau hanya bilang padaku dulu kau sering bermain piano," gumam Hinamori dengan nada menyesal.

Hitsugaya muncul sambil membawa dua cangkir teh. "Lain kali akan kutunjukkan permainan pianoku padamu."

Hinamori mengangkat kedua kakinya dan duduk bersila disofa. Ia menyesap teh dan berkata, "sewaktu kau tinggal di Amerika kau sering bermain piano?"

Hitsugaya menghembuskan napas pelan, meletakkan cangkir tehnya dimeja, dan menyandarkan punggung kesandaran sofa. "Ya," sahutnya pelan.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau tak pernah bermain piano lagi?" tanya Hinamori heran.

"Bukankah aku pernah bercerita padamu aku ingin mencari suasana baru?"

"Ya…dan juga ingin melupakan seseorang," sambung Hinamori. "Apakah piano ada hubungannya dengan orang yang ingin kau lupakan?"

Hitsugaya tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan gadis disebelahnya, dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu tengah berbaring disofa dengan mata terpejam. Tidur? Ia bangkit untuk memastikan, benar, gadis itu sudah pulas. Flu memang dapat membuat seseorang gampang mengantuk. Tanpa suara Hitsugaya pergi ke kamar tidur dan keluar dengan membawa selimut tebal. Ia menyelimuti Hinamori dan berdiri merenungi pertanyaan Hinamori.

'Ya, piano memang mengingatkan aku kepada seseorang yang benar-benar ingin aku lupakan.'

TSUZUKU...

Wah… chaprter 2 sudah selesai!!!!! Maaf ya… apabila masih ada kesalahan!!! Karena masih bingung harus buat cerita kaya gimana lagi..hehehe

Ditunggu reviewnya …. Jangan lupa^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Bleach tetap punya Kubo Tite – sensei ya….. ^^

Pairing : Hitsuhina

Author : Momo Saitou

**The Lost Memory**

CHAPTER 3

Pagi ini cuaca sangat cerah. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya, seakan ikut menyambut pagi ini dengan senyum ceria. Udara pagi yang sejuk sangat pas digunakan untuk berjalan-jalan ditaman, atau sekedar untuk menikmati angin pagi yang bebas dari polusi.

Berkali-kali Hinamori melihat jam arloji ditangannya, sambil sesekali ia menengok kekiri dan kekanan. Minggu ini Hinamori berencana untuk jalan-jalan ke Taman Kota bersama Rukia. Mereka sudah janjian di Halte bus tak jauh dari rumah Hinamori.

"Momo maaf aku telat!" kata Rukia yang sudah berdiri tepat disebelah Hinamori. "Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya.

Hinamori melirik Rukia yang masih mengatur nafasnya. "Tak apa Rukia, aku juga baru datang," kata Hinamori menjelaskan. "Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera pergi sekarang, aku tak ingin kita sampai ditaman terlalu siang."

"Ya."

Suasana taman hari ini sangat ramai. Mungkin karena ini merupakan hari minggu, banyak anak-anak yang bermain kesini.

Hinamori jadi teringat saat ia masih berumur 5 tahun, saat itu Hinamori sering sekali pergi ke Taman Kota bersama ayah dan ibunya. Mereka bermain, bercanda bersama, sampa-sampai Hinamori berpikir kalau dia merupakan anak yang paling sempurna karena memiliki orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya. Hingga pada suatu hari, seseorang telah mengambil kebahagian darinya. Dia telah membunuh ayahnya.

Tanpa disadari Hinamori, air mata mulai jatuh ke pipinya. Rukia yang melihat hal itu mencoba untuk menenangkan Hinamori. Rukia sangat tahu sekali apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya itu, kerena mereka sudah bersahabat dari kecil.

"Momo?" kata Rukia sambil memegang pundak sahabatnya itu.

Hinamori menyeka air matanya, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa Rukia. Seharusnya aku tak perlu mengingat kejadian itu lagi."

"Sudahlah Momo! Kau jangan menangis. Bukankah kita kemari untuk bersenang-senang," kata Rukia menenangkan.

"Ya, kau benar Rukia. Maaf sudah merusak acara kita dengan tangisanku ini," kata Hinamori menyesal. "Aku janji, aku tak akan mengingat kejadian itu lagi."

"Nah, gitu dong! Itu baru yang Momo yang kukenal," Kata Rukia riang.

'Sumi nareta kono heya wo... Dete yuku hi ga kita.. atarashii tabidachi ni mada tomadotteru... '

Terdenagr alunan lagu YUI yang berjudul Tokyo dari ponsel Hinamori. "Sebentar ya Rukia," Hinamori meminta izin kepada Rukia untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk dari ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_? Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Lampu diruang tamumu sudah bisa menyala," terdengar suara Hitsugaya dari seberang sana.

Hinamori tersenyum. Tadi pagi ia memang sudah melapor kepada ibunya memalui telepon dan juga sudah menelpon tukang listrik untuk memperbaiki kabel listrik yang bermasalah. Karena ia sudah mempunyai janji dengan Rukia dan tak mungkin membiarkan si tukang listrik sendirian dirumahnya, Hinamori akhirnya meminta Hitsugaya, teman sekaligus sahabatnya itu untuk mengawasi rumahnya selama kabel listrinya diperbaiki.

"Kau memang teman sekaligus tetangga paling baik sedunia," Hinamori melebih-lebihkan. "Kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku."

"Kalau kau mau berterima kasih, traktir aku makan."

"Oke, kutraktir makan shabu-shabu. . .Hehehe."

"Shabu...Apa? apa itu?" Hitsugaya terdengar ragu, tapi cepat-cepat menambahkan, "tapi aku mau saja, asal bisa dimakan."

Hinamori tertawa sumbang, benar-benar sumbang, karena memang dia sedang flu. "kalau begitu sampai nanti."

Tidak lama setelah ia menutup ponselnya, ponselnya kembali berdenting lagi, ada pesan masuk. Alisnya terangkat heran melihat pesan itu dari Hitsugaya. Bukankah laki-laki itu baru saja berbicara dengannya? Begitu melihat isi pesan itu, alis Hinamori terangkat samar, Sebuah foto? Hinamori memang yang tak terlalu paham, tapi kalau tidak salah foto itu menampilkan langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Di bawah foto itu ada sebaris kalimat: '_**kenapa harus takut gelap? Apabila banyak hal indah yang hanya bisa dilihat sewaktu gelap?**__'_

Sementara ia masih memandangi foto itu dengan bingung mencoba memahami maksud Hitsugaya, Rukia menepuk pundak Hinamori, membuat Hinamori berlonjak kaget. "Rukia kau ini membuatku kaget!"

"Telpon dari siapa sih? Sampai membuat sahabatku ini kaget," kata Rukia menggoda.

"Telpon dari Hitsugaya, tadi pagi aku meminta bantuan kepadanya untuk mengawasi tukang listrik dirumahku," jawab Hinamori panjang lebar.

"Sepertinya Hitsugaya sangat perhatian sekali denganmu?" Kata Rukia.

"Bukankah dia memang selalu perhatian kepada siapa saja ya Rukia," jawab Hinamori polos.

"Tapi beda Momo, perhatian yang dia berikan kepadamu dengan kepada orang lain sangat berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana Rukia?" Hinamori mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Aduh! kau ini memang tak peka ya!" kata Rukia kesal. "Ah, sudahlah lupakan!"

Hinamori masih tak mengerti apa maksud dari sahabatnya itu. Karena menurutnya tak ada yang salah dengan sikap Hitsugaya, dia kan memang selalu bersikap seperti itu kepada siapa saja.

"Baiklah!" kata Hinamori yang masih bingung

**xxx**

Sambil duduk bersandar disofa, Hitsugaya mengambil album kenangan sewaktu ia di Amerika yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamunya. Ia memandangi setiap foto yang memenuhi tiap lembar album itu. Setiap di melihat foto-foto itu matanya hanya tertuju pada satu orang gadis. Apalagi saat pada lembar berikutnya hanya ada foto gadis itu sendirian.

Ia tahu seharusnya dia membuang semua foto ini, atau akan lebih baik apabila dia membakar foto-foto ini. Namun ia masih belum sanggup untuk melakukan itu semua. Padahal entah kenapa ia ingin sekali melepaskan kenangan masa lalu itu.

Lamunannya buyar ketika bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Ia meletakkan album itu di meja, lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Halo."

Hitsugaya mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat Hinamori Momo berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum lebar tersungging diwajahnya.

"Oh, hallo." Hitsugaya minggir sedikit ketika gadis itu berjalan masuk kerumahnya. "Bagaimana acaramu hari ini dengan Rukia?"

"Sangat menyenangkan!" jawab Hinamori riang. "Hari ini aku tak jadi meneraktirmu shabu-shabu," kata Hinamori sambil berputar ke arah Hitsugaya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hitsugaya ia melanjutkan, "Aku akan memasak untukmu, aku tahu kalau hari ini pasti pamanmu bertemu relasi bisnisnya, sehingga ia tak akan sempat memasakkan makanan untukmu," kata Hinamori.

Hitsugaya masih tertegun. Ia masih menatap gadis didepannya dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari sesuatu, dan sekarang ia tahu kenapa ia ingin sekali melepaskan semua kenangan masa lalunya.

Hinamori memperhatikan Hitsugaya yang berjalan menuju dapurnya untuk membuatkannya minum, sambil menyandarkan kepalanya disofa ruang tamu, sejenak ia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan lelahnya hari ini. Karena besok ia harus melanjutkan aktivitas seperti biasa yaitu 'sekolah'.

Ia membuka matanya kembali dan mendapati sebuah album kenangan di meja ruang tamu. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sambil menunggu Hitsugaya yang mengambilkannya minum, Hinamori iseng-iseng mengambil album kenangan itu dan melihat-lihat isinya.

Foto seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek, gadis itu menggunakan gaun dengan berlatarkan sebuah piano terpampang jelas di album itu. 'siapa gadis itu?' Hinamori kembali membalik lembar berikutnya, masih dengan gadis yang sama tetapi gadis itu sedang duduk dikursi piano. Gadis itu terlihat sangat manis.

'tunggu dulu, piano? Apakah gadis ini... '

Lalu dia balik lagi foto berikutnya dan Hinamori tertegun. Kali ini gadis itu tak sendirian didalam foto. Hitsugaya Toushiro juga ada disana. Sepertinya foto itu diambil disebuah taman. Mereka foto berdampingan dan tersenyum. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar kearah kamera, sedangkan Hitsugaya tersenyum memandang gadis itu. Ini bukan senyum biasa. Didalam foto itu Hitsugaya tersenyum seakan-akan....

"taraah!! minuman datang."

Hinamori tersentak mendengar suara Hitsugaya Ia segera menaruh album itu ketempatnya. Ia merasa tak enak karena sudah membuka rahasia Hitsugaya yang seharusnya tak boleh ia lakukan.

"Ini orange jus untukmu," kata Hitsugaya sambil berjalan mendekati Hinamori.

"Te..terimakasih," kata Hinamori tergagap. Ia melirik foto album di meja dengan bersalah.

Hitsugaya mengikuti arah pandangan Hinamori dan melihat foto albumnya sudah terbuka. Ia tersenyum. "kau sudah melihatnya, ya?" tanyanya.

Ia mengangkat bahunya serbasalah. Sebaiknya ia tidak pura-pura bodoh, "Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Hinamori.

Hitsugaya menghampiri album itu dan menutupnya, "ia gadis yang pernah kusukai," jawabnya.

Hinamori hanya ber 'Oh' saja.

"Tapi ia malah memilih sahabatku, padahal kami berdua sama-sama suka bermain piano. Dan kami sudah berjanji akan menjadi seorang pianis,"

tambahnya lagi.

Hinamori membuka mulut ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak jadi. Ia takut apabila pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan terlalu pribadi.

"Kau benar," gumam Hitsugaya tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum samar. Seakan membaca pikiran Hinamori. "Karena itulah aku pindah kemari dan berhenti untuk bermain piano. Konyol, bukan?"

Hinamori menggeleng, "Entahlah." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu bertanya ragu. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

Sejenak Hitsugaya berpikir. "Semenjak aku pindah ke Karakura, aku jarang memikirkannya. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku hampir tak pernah memikirkannya."

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Ya, kurasa itu bagus," gumam Hitsugaya dengan nada melamun.

Melihat laki-laki itu agak murung, Hinamori buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Baiklah! Sebaiknya aku segera memasak. Pasti kau sudah lapar kan?"

"Sangat!" jawab Hitsugaya ringan sambil tersenyum.

Dan pembicaraan tentang masa lalu Hitsugaya pun untuk sementara terlupakan, karena Hinamori tak ingin melihat Hitsugaya murung.

**xxx**

Hinamori berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Sekarang merupakan jam istirahat, namun ia lebih memilih untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan sekolah. Dari kecil Hinamori memang sangat senang membaca buku. Ia membawa buku-buku yang dipinjamnya dua hari yang lalu, karena ia terlalu terburu-buru berjalan sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari seseorang yang berjalan didepannya.

'Buuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkkk'

"Aduh..." Hinamori meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang yang tadi ditabraknya.

Hinamori bangun dari jatuhnya. "Aku tidak.... Izuru-senpai?" mata Hinamori membulat saat melihat orang didepannya.

"Momo?" Kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Izuru Kira. Dia adalah senior Hinamori saat di SMP. "Maaf Hinamori aku sudah menabrakmu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok Izuru-senpai," elak Hinamori. "lagian tadi aku juga yang salah, karena jalan terburu-buru."

"Sini biar kubantu membawa buku-buku itu keperpustakaan," tawar Kira.

"Tentu jika tidak merepotkan," jawab Hinamori senang.

Akhirnya Hinamori keperpustakaan dengan ditemani Kira. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju perpustakaan mereka saling bercerita. Hinamori sangat senang dapat mengobrol dengan Kira. Walaupun ia dan Kira satu sekolah dari SMP, namun ia jarang mengobrol sedekat ini sebelumnya. Selain Kira adalah senior Hinamori dari SMP, Kira juga adalah laki-laki yang Hinamori suka. Walau seperti itu Hinamori tak ingin siswa siswi disekolahnya tahu.

"Terimakasih Kira-senpai sudah membantuku," kata Hinamori setelah mereka mengembalikan buku-buku itu ke perpustakaan.

"Kau tak perlu sungkan seperti itu Momo. Kita sudah lama saling mengenal," kata Kira. "Momo aku duluan ya, tadi aku dipanggil oleh Mayuri-sensei. Jaa mata nee," kata Kira sambil tersenyum simpul membuat wajah Hinamori dihiasi semburat merah.

"Ha.. hai! Jaa matta nee Kira-senpai."

Hinamori masih memandang punggung Kira yang semakin menjauh, hingga sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Hey, Momo!"

Hinamori segera berbalik. "Rukia-chan?"

"Kau kenapa sih begitu saja kaget.. Eh, tadi itu siapa?" Tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Yang tadi yang mana?" Kata Hinamori gugup.

"Itu loh yang tadi mengobrol denganmu?"

"Oh...Dia itu seniorku waktu SMP. Dan saat ini kita satu sekolah lagi," jawab Hinamori malu-malu.

"Jangan-jangan dia cinta pertamamu itu ya?" tanya Rukia girang.

Hinamori tak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, karena ia terlalu malu. "Ah, sudahlah! Itu tak penting. Lebih baik kau urusi saja tuh Kurosakimu itu."

"Kok jadi bawa si strawberry orange itu lagi sih," kata Rukia kesal.

Hinamori hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

**xxx**

Malam ini Hinamori memutuskan untuk bermain ketempat Hitsugaya. Ia ingin sekali menceritakan kejadian tadi siang kepada Hitsugaya. Entah kenapa ia sangat nyaman bercerita kepada Hitsugaya.

"Momo?" kata Hitsugaya saat membuka pintu rumahnya. "Ada apa malam-malam begini kerumahku? Jangan bilang lampumu mati lagi," gurau Hitsugaya.

Hinamori hanya mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Tanda ia sangat kesal dengan tingkah Hitsugaya."Tentu saja tidak, Ada ingin aku ceritakan padamu."

Hitsugaya segera mempersilahkan Hinamori masuk. Dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa.

"Kau ingat dengan Izuru Kira? Seniorku yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu," kata Hinamori membuka percakapan.

"Ya," jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

"Tadi aku mengobrol dengannya saat ingin mengembalikan buku diperpustakaan........" Hinamori bercerita panjang lebar, namun Hitsugaya tidak begitu menghiraukan apa yang Hinamori ceritakan. Jujur saja Hitsugaya sama sekali tak tertarik apabila Hinamori sudah bercerita tentang cinta pertamanya.

"Momo aku sangat lelah. Bisakah kau melanjutkan ceritamu besok pagi," kata Hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

"Ta.. tapi Hitsuga..."

"Momo aku benar-benar lelah," potong Hitsugaya.

'Kenapa sih dengan orang ini?' batin Hinamori.

"Baiklah!" kata Hinamori Akhirnya. Hinamori segera berjalan keluar rumah Hitsugaya. Tapi ketika ia ingin keluar pintu pagar, Hitsugaya memanggilnya.

"Momo, saat kau ingin tidur nanti jangan lupa matikan lampu kamarmu."

Kening Hinamori berkerut samar, "Kau tahu aku tidak suka gelap."

Hitsugaya mengangkat bahu, "coba saja dan kau lihat nanti."

"Lihat apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak melihat kau tak akan tahu, bukan?" kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum dan masuk kembali kerumahnya. Meninggalkan Hinamori yang masih bingung.

Tiba-tiba lagu Tokyo terdengar dan membuat Hinamori tersentak, lalu bergegas masuk kerumahnya sebelum mengeluarkan poselnya.

"_moshi-moshi?_"

"Momo?"

Mendengar suara ibunya dari ujung sana membuat Hinamori sangat senang. "Hallo, bu?" ia mengenakkan sandal rumah dan menghempaskan diri ke sofa empuk. Bersiap-siap mengobrol panjang lebar dengan ibunya.

Dua jam kemudian setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci muka, bersiap tidur, Hinamori teringat kata-kata Hitsugaya tadi.

"Matikan lampu?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil berdiri diatas kamar tidurnya. Hinamori berpikir sejenak dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tak ada salahnya mencoba."

Ia berjalan ke sakelar lampu. Sebelah tangannya memegang dinding supaya ia tak merasa tersesat dan tangan yang satunya lagi menggapai sakelar lampu. Dengan sekali jentikan, lampu kamar tidurpun padam.

Seketika Hinamori mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan terkesiap. Langit-langit tempat tidurnya bertabur bintang! Bintang-bintang besar dan kecil memancarkan nyala kuning kehijaun yang samar.

'Astaga,' gumamnya pelan. Perlahan-lahan tanganya lepas dari dinding dan ia melangkah ketengah-tengah kamar, masih tetap mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar tidurnya dengan takjub. Kemudian ia menyadari foto yang dikirimkan Hitsugaya berasal dari langit-langit kamarnya. Ternyata sementara mengawasi tukang listrik memperbaiki kabel, Hitsugaya mengecat langit-langit kamar tidurnya menjadi langit bertabur bintang dengan cat khusus yang bisa menyala saat gelap.

Hinamori teringat tulisan yang tertera dibawah foto yang dikirimkan. Ia masih tercengang. Kemudian ia meraih ponsel dan menekan beberapa tombol. "Hitsugaya-kun?" ia mendongak menatapi bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit-langit kamarnya, "kau apakan langit-langit kamarku?" Hinamori diam sejenak, lalu tersenyum, "indah sekali, terimakasih."

TSUZUKU...

Chapter 3 update...Gimana? Aneh ya? sempet bingung sih mau buat cerita kaya gimana. Tapi untung Momo dapat ilham.. hahahaha XD

Walaupun agak aneh, tapi Momo harap kalian semua suka ya.. khususnya untuk penggemar HitsuxHina.. momo sih pengennya nampilin ichixruki tapi belum kesampaian.. doakan sajalah!!!!!

**Saatnya bales review^^**

**Aiko Wanasaki** : halo juga^^ hehehe. Ya saya author baru.. salam kenal juga ya. Wah.. yang bener? Makasih lho atas pujiannya.. hehehe *senyum-senyum sendiri*. Ceritanya masih berlanjut kok. Tenang aja!!!! Malah tadinya mau saya buat 20 chap. *ditendang aiko*.Ocehlah nanti kalau sempet saya pasti RnR fict kamu juga.. makasih ya atas reviewnya..^^

**Dewi Anggraini** : hehehe Makasih dewi atas dukungannya.^^ pasti aku terusin, makanya terus baca fict aku.. hahahaXD

**Artha chan **: arigatou artha^^ hehe

**Sachie Shiki Fujiwara** : duh sachie jangan terlalu memuji.. nanti momo terbang lagi.. *lho?*.. terus tungguin ya chap berikutnya. Arigatou atas reviewnya..^^

**Vatarani** : ha? Nanti dhe momo masukin gin ichimaru jadi tukang pos.. hahaha *ditabok rani* tapi momo usahain kok.. thx ya atas reviewnya..

Buat teman-teman yang udah review makasih ya udah RnR fict aku.. hehehe. Aku juga gag pernah bosen buat bilang "Kutunggu review dari kalian supaya aku bisa memperbaikki fict ini menjadi lebih baik.."

Jaa mata nee..^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : bleach tetap punya Kubo Tite–sensei ya….. ^^

Pairing : HitsuHina, sedikit IchiRuki

Author : Momo Saitou

**The Lost Memory**

CHAPTER 4

Malam Tahun Baru sebentar lagi. Siswa-siswi sudah mulai disibukkan dengan rencana mereka di malam itu. Mereka sibuk mencari pasangan yang bisa diajak untuk pergi bersama. Bagi siswa-siswi SMA pada umumnya, menghabiskan malam Tahun Baru bersama pasangan adalah hal penting. Namun ada juga siswa-siswi yang lebih memilih menghabiskan malam Tahun Baru bersama keluarga atau dengan sahabat mereka.

"Hei, Toushiro kau akan pergi dengan siapa malam Tahun Baru nanti?" tanya seorang siswa berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Abarai Renji. Saat ini Hitsugaya, Renji, Ichigo, dan Ishida sedang membicarakan mengenai acara malam Tahun Baru mereka.

"Entahlah," kata Hitsugaya sambil melirik ke arah Hinamori.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Hinamori saja?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sebenarnya sudah. Hanya saja aku tidak mengajaknya secara langsung. Dia juga tidak menanggapi dengan serius," jawab Hitsugaya malas.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya langsung," kata Ishida memberi saran. "Zaman sekarang ini semuanya harus serba langsung, '_to the point'. _Kau harus bergerak cepat sebelum direbut orang lain. Lagipula cewek juga tidak pernah berbasa-basi kalau mau menolak kita."

"Jadi kau pernah ditolak mentah-mentah Ishida?" celetuk Renji disusul dengan gelak tawa dari teman-temannya.

Sementara mereka tertawa meledek Ishida, Hitsugaya berpaling ke arah tempat duduk Hinamori. Ia melihat Hinamori sedang mengobrol dengan Rukia. 'Bertanya langsung, ya? Bergerak cepat sebelum direbut orang lain, hmm…' batin Hitsugaya sambil berpikir.

Hitsugaya masih mengamati Hinamori ketika gadis itu membuka ponselnya lalu gadis itu sedikit terkesiap dan tersenyum, ia buru-buru berlari keluar kelas.

"Hei Rukia, Momo mau kemana?" tanya Hitsugaya menghampiri tempat duduk Rukia.

"Oh, dia ingin menemui cinta pertamanya," kata Rukia tersenyum lebar.

"Bertemu siapa?" Hitsugaya bahkan tak menyadari ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang dan jelas membuat Rukia sedikit terkejut.

"Kira-senpai," Rukia mengulangi. "Cinta pertamanya, sepertinya Kira-senpai berencana mengajaknya kencan di malam Tahun Baru nanti sebelum Hanabi.

Hitsugaya menoleh kembali ke arah teman-temannya. Ia teringat kata-kata Ishida tadi, **'**_**kau harus begerak cepat sebelum direbut orang lain'**_.

**xxx**

Rukia baru saja keluar dari ruang OSIS. Ia ingin mengambil tasnya yang masih berada di kelas. Hari ini ia harus menghadiri rapat OSIS sehingga ia baru pulang saat suasana sekolah sudah sepi. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun ketika ia ingin masuk ke dalam kelas ia seperti mendengar seseorang yang sedang berbicara, ia sedikit mengintip ke dalam kelas. Betapa terkejutnya Rukia saat mendapati Ichigo sedang berbicara berdua dengan seorang gadis berambut orange. 'Sedang apa mereka?' batin Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun, bagaimana? Kau mau kan pergi bersamaku di malam Tahun Baru nanti?" tanya gadis berambut orange itu yang ternyata bernama Orihime Inoue.

"Maaf Inoue, aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu," jawab Ichigo.

"Tapi kenapa? Kau selalu bilang tidak bisa, tapi kau tak pernah memberikan alasan yang jelas," kata Inoue kesal.

"Aku…" belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Rukia masuk ke dalam kelas. Jujur, sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa kesal dihati Rukia saat Ichigo berbicara berdua dengan Inoue.

"Maaf aku mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil tasku yang tertinggal," Rukia segera mengambil tasnya di meja. "Sekali lagi maaf sudah mengganggu," kata Rukia sambil berlari keluar kelas.

"Rukia tunggu," kata Ichigo sambil berusaha mengejar Rukia, namun tangan Inoue menarik tangan Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun?" kata Inoue sambil menatap Ichigo.

"Maaf," hanya kata itu yang sanggup Ichigo ucapkan. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya dan segera berlari menyusul Rukia.

Rukia masih terus berlari. Entah kenapa pikirannya menjadi kacau setelah kejadian tadi. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menarik tangannya, ia segera berbalik. Seketika matanya membulat saat mengetahui siapa yang menarik tangannya.

"Ichigo?"

"Hei, tadi kenapa kau lari begitu saja?" tanya Ichigo masih tetap memegang tangan Rukia. "Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Aku kan sudah meminta maaf," jawab Rukia. "Lagipula aku tak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan kalian."

"Menguping disaat orang lain sedang berbicara juga termasuk mengganggu lho!" kata Ichigo.

"Aku tidak menguping kok," kata Rukia membela diri.

Ichigo menghela napas pelan. "Lalu apa namanya?"

"I..itu.." kata Rukia terbata-bata sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah..sudahlah! tak usah dibahas," kata Ichigo sambil melepaskan tangan Rukia.

Rukia masih menatap Ichigo dengan perasaan sangat malu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Ichigo akan mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan.

"Rukia, kau pulang sore sekali?" tanya Ichigo membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

"Eh? Iya, tadi ada rapat OSIS. Jadi aku baru pulang jam segini," jawab Rukia sambil melihat jam arlojinya. "Kau sendiri? Jam segini masih berada di sekolah."

"Aku ada pelajaran tambahan dari Yoruichi-sensei. Kau tahu sendiri kan nilai biologiku paling jelek."

"Ya, kau memang sangat lemah dipelajaran biologi," kata Rukia menyetujui perkataan Ichigo.

"Rukia?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia sambil menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Malam Tahun Baru nanti kau akan pergi dengan siapa?"

Rukia mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Aku belum tahu."

"Hmm..mau pergi bersamaku?" tanya Ichigo sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Bagaimana dengan Inoue?" Ichigo menatap Rukia heran. "Maksudku, bukankah tadi Inoue mengajakmu?"

"Tuh kan kau menguping?" ledek Ichigo.

"Iya, aku memang menguping. Tapi cuma sedikit kok," bantah Rukia. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Inoue?"

"Aku kan maunya pergi denganmu!" kata Ichigo mantap.

Tiba-tiba Rukia merasa pipinya terasa panas. Mungkin kalau saat ini ia berdiri di sebuah cermin akan terlihat semburat merah dipipinya.

"Bagaimana? Jangan membuatku menunggu!"

"Baikalah!" kata Rukia akhirnya. "Jika kau memaksa,hehehe.

"Dasar kau ini!"

**xxx**

Hitsugaya menutup ponselnya. Sudah tiga kali ia mencoba menghubungi Hinamori tetapi ponsel gadis itu tidak aktif. Sepulang sekolah tadi, Hinamori buru-buru keluar dari kelas sehingga ia tidak sempat berbicara dengan Hinamori.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke rumah Hinamori. Namun ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya, ia melihat seorang laki-laki sedang berbicara dengan Hinamori. Hitsugaya tak melihat begitu jelas wajah laki-laki itu, karena laki-laki itu menggunakan helm.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini," kata Hinamori sambil membungkukkan badan. Setelah itu laki-laki yang mengantarkan Hinamori pergi meninggalkan Hinamori yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya. Ia masih menunggu laki-laki yang mengantarnya menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Momo?" panggil Hitsugaya saat Hinamori akan masuk ke rumahnya.

Hinamori segera berbalik dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Hitsugaya-kun? Ada apa?"

Hitsugaya berjalan mendekati Hinamori yang masih menatapnya. "Kita mengobrol di dalam rumahmu saja. Tak enak kalau di jalan seperti ini."

Hinamori hanya mengangguk saja dan mempersilahkan Hitsugaya masuk ke rumahnya.

"Dari tadi aku telepon kok ponselmu tidak aktif?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil duduk di sofa.

"Gomen ne, bateraiku lemah. Jadi sekalian saja aku matikan," jawab Hinamori.

"Daijyoubo," kata Hitsugaya singkat. "Memangnya kau habis darimana saja? Sore begini baru pulang?"

"Tadi, senpai mengajakku makan siang bersama," jawab Hinamori dengan senyum mengembang.

"Senpai?"

Hinamori menegakkan punggung dan menatap Hitsugaya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku sudah pernah bercerita padamu tentang dia, bukan? Cinta pertamaku? Izuru Kira-senpai?"

Mendengar nama itu Hitsugaya mendesah pelan, ia mengangguk pelan dengan pandangan kosong dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Dulu sewaktu SMP, aku sama sekali tidak tahu dia orang yang seperti apa," Hinamori melanjutkan ceritanya sambil melamun.

"Hm," Hanya kata itu yang mampu Hitsugaya ucapkan.

"Tapi aku tahu dia orang yang menyenangkan."

"Hm."

"Juga pintar."

"Aku haus," sela Hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

Sebelum gadis itu sempat bangkit dari sofa, Hitsugaya sudah mendahuluinya. "Biar aku ambil sendiri saja." Ia berjalan ke dapur. Ia kesal bagaimana gadis itu bisa membicarakan Izuru Kira didepannya seperti itu? tapi, tentu saja Hinamori sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Hitsugaya.

Merasa agak bersalah telah memotong cerita Hinamori, Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah Hinamori setelah kembali duduk di sebelah Hinamori dan bergumam, "bisa kulihat kau sangat gembira. Aku juga ikut senang."

Hinamori tersenyum. "Ya memang."

Hitsugaya langsung mengisi gelasnya dengan air dan langsung meneguknya sampai habis.

"Sebentar lagi malam Tahun Baru," kata Hinamori tiba-tiba.

Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah Hinamori. Karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia hanya menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Senpai mengajakku melihat Hanabi bersama di malam Tahun Baru nanti," kata Hinamori menatap Hitsugaya. "Juga _pertunjukkan Musik Klasik_."

Hitsugaya mengerang dalam hati, 'tidak jangan lagi'. Hitsugaya mengerutkan kening, "_pertunjukkan Musik Klasik_?" ulangnya sambil meletakkan gelas di meja.

Hinamori mengangguk dan Hitsugaya menyumpah dalam hati.

"Kau ada rencana apa untuk malam Tahun Baru nanti, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Hinamori.

Untuk apa mengatakan pada Hinamori bahwa ia juga punya tiket _pertunjukkan Musik Klasik_ yang sangat ingin ditonton gadis itu. Akhirnya Hitsugaya hanya berkata singkat, "pergi jalan-jalan."

Alis Hinamori terangkat heran. "Kemana?"

Hitsugaya memaksakan senyum. "Aku belum tahu," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kuharap kau bersenang-senang nanti."

Hinamori hanya menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Hitsugaya menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menunduk. "Aku capek," katanya. "Sepertinya aku mau tidur sekarang," sambungnya lagi sambil berdiri dari sofa.

Hinamori juga ikut berdiri dari sofa. "Kalau begitu, beristirahatlah," kata Hinamori sambil mengantarkan Hitsugaya ke depan pintu. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Hitsugaya melihat gadis itu menutup pintu rumahnya. Sekali lagi ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia sudah terlambat, seharusnya ia tidak menunggu selama ini untuk mengajak gadis itu keluar, tetapi waktu itu ia berpikir untuk mendapatkan tiket pertunjukkan terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatakan pada Hinamori. Sekarang ia harus menerima, gadis itu akan pergi dengan Izuru Kira.

**xxx**

Hinamori melirik kalender di kamarnya, tanggal 29 Desember. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu mengalihkan perhatian ke buku yang ia baca. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan buku yang ia pinjam hari ini. Ia tak ingin mengganggu liburan Tahun Barunya dengan membaca buku setebal ini. Tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa tak bertenaga. Padahal seharusnya hari ini ia lebih bersemangat. Nanti malam ia akan pergi melihat _pertunjukkan Musik Klasik_ yang sangat ingin ditontonnya, lalu ia akan melihat hanabi bersama Izuru Kira. Ya, seharusnya hari ini ia merasa senang.

Semua ini gara-gara Hitsugaya Toushiro, pikir Hinamori geram. Ada dimana Hitsugaya sekarang? Dari tadi pagi sampai sekarang Hinamori tidak bertemu dengannya. Bahkan tadi saat di sekolahpun ia tidak masuk tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia juga sudah ke rumah Hitsugaya, tetapi rumahnya sepi tidak ada yang menyahut panggilannya. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah malam itu di rumah Hinamori, ketika Hinamori bercerita Izuru Kira mengajaknya menonton pertunjukkan musik klasik. Tentu saja Hinamori sudah berusaha menghubungi ponsel Hitsugaya, tetapi ternyata benda itu tidak diaktifkan.

Dengan tekad yang baru ia kembali membaca buku yang ia pinjam. Ia tidak ingin pikirannya tentang Hitsugaya merusak acaranya malam ini.

**xxx**

Hitsugaya memperbaikki posisi duduknya. Saat ini ia berada di sebuah café. Ia memang sengaja tidak memberitahu Hinamori alasan ia tidak masuk sekolah. Waktu itu ia sedang kesal. Ketika ia ingin menelepon Hinamori, ponselnya tidak sengaja terjatuh, sehingga kini ponselnya harus diperbaikki.

Sesekali ia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Sebenarnya ia berencana melewatkan malam Tahun Baru bersama kakeknya di Seireitei, tetapi ternyata kakeknya akan terbang ke New York malam ini. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Kelihatannya ia memang harus melewatkan malam Tahun Baru sendirian. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Paman Ichimaru? Sudah lama menunggu?"

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya mendengar suara yang tak asing ditelinganya. Ia segera menengok dan melihat orang yang sepertinya ia kenal. Alisnya terangkat begitu tahu siapa orangnya. 'Izuru Kira? Sedang apa dia disini?' batin Hitsugaya.

"Ada apa paman mengajakku bertemu?" kata Kira.

"Hari ini ada acara makan malam bersama seluruh keluarga besar. Kakekmu ingin agar malam ini seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul. Kuharap kau bisa datang," kata Ichimaru.

"Tapi paman, malam ini aku ada acara bersama temanku," jawab Kira.

"Bisakah kau batalkan acaramu itu? kakekmu sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu!"

"Baik! Akan kuusahakan!"

Hitsugaya tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Izuru Kira membatalkan acaranya dengan Hinamori. Ia yakin mungkin Hinamori akan sangat kecewa. Karena Hinamori sudah sangat menanti-nantikan datangnya malam ini. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Hinamori ke _pertunjukkan Musik Klasik_ bersamanya.

**xxx**

Hinamori menutup ponselnya dan berkacak pinggang sambil memandangi pakaian yang berserakan di tempat tidurnya. Sepanjang sore ia sudah berusaha memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakkannya malam ini, ia berencana memakai pakaian yang dipilihnya sebelum ia menggantinya dengan yukata, dan tepat ketika ia sudah memilih pakaian yang cocok, Izuru Kira meneleponnya untuk membatalkan janji.

Ia kecewa? Tentu saja. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan laki-laki itu. Izuru Kira harus menghadiri acara keluarganya. Hinamori tak mungkin menunjukkan kekecewaannya pada Izuru Kira jika semua itu menyangkut masalah keluarga.

Sambil mendesah pelan, Hinamori membereskan pakaian-pakaiannya. Apakah ini artinya ia akan melewati malam Tahun Baru sendirian? Aduh menyedihkan sekali. Rukia akan merayakannya dengan Ichigo. Ibunya sedang di rumah sepupunya. Sedangkan Hitsugaya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana Hitsugaya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Hinamori mendengar suara pagar dari rumah Hitsugaya. Ia segera keluar rumah. Begitu pintu rumahnya dibuka, matanya membelalak melihat sosok laki-laki yang tak asing baginya sedang membuka pintu pagar. Ia segera berlari menghampiri sosok laki-laki itu.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

Sambil memasang wajah polos tak berdosa, Hitsugaya menoleh dan melihat Hinamori Momo berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya. "Oh, Momo-chan. Hai."

Awalnya Hinamori diam saja, hanya menatap Hitsugaya dengan mata yang membulat. Hitsugaya menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Hinamori ketika Hinamori tidak menjawab. "Oi, Momo-chan, ada apa denganmu?"

Kali ini Hinamori mendengus. "Ada apa denganku?" ia balas dengan nada yang rendah. "Ada apa denganku?!"

Hitsugaya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kau masih bertanya ada apa denganku?" suara Hinamori mulai meninggi. "Kemana saja kau? Menghilang begitu saja. Tidak masuk sekolah tanpa memberitahuku, bahkan ponselmu pun tidak aktif?"

Hitsugaya masih memandangi Hinamori yang masih marah-marah. "Bisa kita mengobrol di dalam saja?" Hitsugaya menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah rumahnya. "Lalu kau bisa melanjutkan omelanmu lagi, bagaimana?"

Sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, Hinamori mengikuti Hitsugaya masuk ke rumahnya dan mengenakkan sandal doraemon-nya seperti biasa. " Kemana saja kau hari ini? Sampai tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Hinamori lagi sementara Hitsugaya melemparkan ranselnya ke sofa.

"Seireitei," sahut Hitsugaya sambil berjalan ke kamar tidurnya. Suaranya terdengar samar ketika ia berbicara dari kamar. "Mengunjungi kakekku."

"Seireitei?" tanya Hinamori ragu. Lalu ia bertanya lagi, "kenapa ponselmu dimatikan?"

Hitsugaya keluar dari kamar. Jaket tebalnya sudah dilepas. "Ponselku rusak. Dan sekarang sedang diperbaikki," jawab Hitsugaya singkat. Ia merebahkan diri ke sofa, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Hinamori yang masih berdiri di samping sofa. "Kenapa meneleponku?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Hinamori cepat. "Hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Ia diam sesaat kemudian menambahkan, "karena kau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang padaku."

Hitsugaya menatap gadis itu dengan alis terangkat. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku harus memberitahumu kemana aku pergi. Sejak kapan kita pacaran?"

"Itu…" Hinamori membuka mulut, tetapi cepat-cepat menutupnya kembali. Ia tidak bisa menemukan balasan yang tepat. Ia hanya bisa menatap Hitsugaya yang tersenyum lebar dan mendecakkan lidah. "Lalu…" ia berdehem, "kenapa kau pulang secepat ini? Kenapa tidak merayakan Tahun Baru bersama kakekmu?"

Hitsugaya menghembuskan napas panjang dan memasang tampang sedih. "Aku juga ingin menghabiskan malam Tahun Baru bersama kakekku disana. Disini sepi sekali, tidak ada yang menemaniku. Kau juga akan pergi kencan sebelum Hanabi bersama seniormu itu. Tapi ternyata kakekku akan pergi ke New York malam ini." Ia melirik Hinamori sekilas. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap?" tanyanya, pura-pura tidak tahu soal kencan Hinamori yang dibatalkan.

"Kencannya batal," gumam Hinamori sambil menjatuhkan diri di sofa samping Hitsugaya. "Ada acara keluarga dan kakeknya memintanya untuk hadir, jadi ia harus tetap datang ke acara itu."

Hitsugaya hanya bisa bergumam, "oh…" dan mengangguk-ngangguk.

Hinamori menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. "Ini akan menjadi Tahun Baru yang menyedihkan dalam hidupku," keluhnya lesu. "Semua orang akan pergi dengan pacar atau sahabat mereka, bersenang-senang menyambut Tahun Baru. Lalu aku?" ia mengerang kesal.

"Kau mau pergi kencan sebelum Hanabi bersamaku malam ini?" tanya Hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

Kepala Hinamori berputar secara cepat ke arah Hitsugaya. "Apa?"

"Kau mau pergi kencan malam ini bersamaku? Sebelum Hanabi?" ulang Hitsugaya. "Bukankah kita sama-sama tidak punya acara?"

"Kencan?"

Hitsugaya mengangkat bahu. "Ya, kau tahu pergi makan malam dan semacamnya, itu dinamakan kencan, bukan?"

Hinamori tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu melewatkan malam Tahun Baru sendirian. "Oke! Oke! Kita akan kemana?" serunya penuh semangat.

"Ah, itu akan menjadi kejutan," kata Hitsugaya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Sekarang kau hanya perlu bersiap-siap. Aku akan menjemputmu satu jam lagi."

Hinamori tertawa. "menjemput," katanya. "Kau membuat semuanya begitu romantis, padahal aku hanya tinggal di seberang rumahmu." Ia berdiri dari sofa. "Tapi aku suka dengan lelaki yang sopan dan perhatian seperti itu."

"Momo-chan." Hinamori mendengar Hitsugaya memanggilnya ketika ia mencapai pintu depan laki-laki itu.

Hinamori berputar. "Hm?"

Hitsugaya berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana jinsnya. "Berhati-hatilah," katanya dengan nada serius namun matanya tersenyum.

"Hati-hati? Terhadap apa?" tanya Hinamori was-was.

Senyum lebar tersungging di bibir Hitsugaya. "Setelah kencan ini, mungkin kau akan jatuh cinta padaku."

Hinamori mengangkat alis. Ia mengira Hitsugaya bercanda, akhirnya ia mendengus pelan dan berkata, "tenang saja. Tidak akan terjadi."

**xxx**

TSUZUKU...

Chapter 4 UPDATE… akhirnya saia berhasil menyelesaikannya juga! Fufufufu, setelah kemaren sempat ada kesalahan teknik pada komputerku hahaha *malah curhat*.

Gimana nie dengan chapter ini?? Aneh ya? Atau malah bikin penasaran? Hmm.. saia sih merasa chapter ini agak aneh!!! *lho?*. Di chapter berikutnya saia akan menampilkan romance IchiRuki! semoga aja tak ada halangan seperti kemaren, hehehe.

yosh saia akan lebih berjuang!!!!

**Saatnya bales review^^**

**Rhistichimaru** **:** hohoho arigatou^^. Hahaha iya betul!!! Makanya saia suka!!!! Makasih lho atas reviewnya.

**Nana :** Kau nana ya?? Maaf lho sebelumnya, habis kamu gag pake nama di reviewnya, hehehe. heh? Tahu darimana saia suka buat cerpen? O.o. Tapi makasih lho udah review.

**Sachie Shiki Fujiwara : **Yang bener sachie?? Jadi malu *blushing*. Yee.. itu bukan idenya Hitsugaya aja, saia juga berperan dalam ide cermelang itu *gag mau kalah*. Makasih ya udah review.

**Artha chan :** hahaha iya dong tha, kan terinspirasi dari kisah kamu sama si pete!! *ditendang artha*. Saia pasti akan membuat cerita yang lebih menarik, tunggu aja ya!!!

**Rukii Nightray :** Oh gitu ya??? Mungkin karena saia kurang teliti, tapi saia akan berusaha memperbaikkinya. Hahaha.. rukii itu emang sengaja! Habis saia kehabisan ide *PLAAAAKKK!!!!! Author geblek*. Makasih ya atas reviewnya^^.

**-KilluMika 623- : **Hai juga Mika..^^ iya nggak apa-apa. Yang penting kamu kan udah review, hehehe. Arigatou gozaimasu ne^^.

**Des-3 chan : **Iya des, makasih atas motivasinya.. tunggu chapter berikutnya ya.. *ngarep*

**Anko kakashi :** huuuuwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaa.. anko-san makasih udah nyempetin buat review fict saia hehehe. Saia jadi terharu T.T *alah lebay*. Iya saia pasti akan mengikuti saran anko. Saia juga kadang-kadang masih bingung untuk penggunaan huruf kapital pada kalimat percakapan. Habis ada yang bilang nggak usah pake. Sekali lagi makasih ya anko atas reviewnya.

**Vatarani :** Baru tahu ya ran??? Hehehe. Ya ampun ran tega banget, masa Ichimaru suruh jadi tukang gorengan? O.o. Udah kamu aja yang jadi tukang gorengan, hahaha *digampar rani*. Tuh udah saia masukin Ichimaru, kurang baik apa coba saia? Hahaha *memuji diri sendiri*. makasih ya atas reviewnya^^

**Dewi chan :** hahaha nanti deh saia buat kaya kereta api. Biar panjang sekalian *stres mode on* hahaha. Dew, menulis mah gampang! Tinggal nulis aja anak SD juga bisa hahaha *dilempar sepatu sama dewi~KABUUURRR!!!!!*. arigatou ya buat reviewnya^^

Buat semua teman-teman yang udah review, saia ucapakan makasih banyak ya udah RnR fict saia, Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu /\.

Saia juga nggak pernah bosan buat bilang 'kutunggu review dari kalian semua ya supaya saia dapat memperbaikki fict ini menjadi lebih baik.'

Jaa mata ne^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Bleach tetap punya Kubo Tite–sensei ya….. ^^

Pairing : HitsuHina, sedikit IchiRuki

Author : Momo Saitou

**The Lost Memory**

CHAPTER 5

Hinamori masih memandangi dirinya di depan cermin. Ia mengenakkan dress berwarna biru muda, dipadukan dengan jepitan berwarna putih. Ia sengaja menggerai rambutnya, agar penampilannya terlihat lebih sempurna. Ia berharap tak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya malam ini.

Denting bel pintu membuat Hinamori mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kesibukkannya melihat penampilannya di cermin. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. 'Bukankah ia akan datang satu jam lagi?' batin Hinamori.

Tetapi begitu ia membuka pintu, ia tidak melihat siapapun di sana. 'Siapa yang membunyikan bel pintu?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Namun ketika ia ingin masuk kembali ke rumahnya, ia menangkap setangkai bunga yang tergeletak di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia segera membungkuk dan memungut bunga itu.

Mata Hinamori menangkap ada secarik kartu ucapan yang digantung di bunga tersebut. _**'Kuharap malam ini akan menjadi malam terindah bagimu.'**_

Sambil tersenyum Hinamori menutup pintu dan kembali masuk ke rumahnya. Ia letakkan bunga pemberian Hitsugaya di meja kamarnya. Ia segera melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda akibat ulah dari Hitsugaya tadi.

**xxx**

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Hinamori ketika Hitsugaya menjemputnya.

Hitsugaya memandanginya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dan tersenyum. "Sejauh ini dari semua teman kencanku di Karakura, kau yang paling manis," pujinya.

"Sejauh ini memang hanya aku orang satu-satunya di Karakura yang pernah berkencan denganmu," balasnya. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Terimakasih untuk bunganya."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya," kata Hitsugaya ringan. Kemudian ia membawa Hinamori ke mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah Hinamori.

Alis Hinamori terangkat. "Hei, sejak kapan seorang siswa SMA diperbolehkan mengendarai mobil?"

"Tentu saja boleh! Usiaku kan sudah 17 tahun," sahut Hitsugaya.

Hinamori masuk ke mobil dan mengenakkan sabuk pengaman. Mereka melaju mulus di jalan raya. Hinamori mengamati tangan Hitsugaya yang memegang roda kemudi dengan ringan namun mantap. "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu menyetir?" komentar Hinamori. "Aku juga baru tahu kau bisa menyetir?"

Hitsugaya tersenyum. "Ha! Kau terkesan padaku." Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan untuk sesaat, menoleh kearah Hinamori. "Benar, kan?"

Hinamori tertawa dan memukul pelan lengan Hitsugaya dengan punggung tangannya. "Perhatikan jalannya," katanya. "Dan kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak terkesan padamu."

"Oh, ya?" Hitsugaya memiringkan kepalanya. "Padahal aku meminjam mobil ini pada pamanku untuk membuatmu terkesan. Tidak berhasil, ya?"

Hinamori mengacungkan tangan dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya dengan ibu jarinya. "Sedikiiit terkesan." Ia tertawa lagi dan Hitsugaya ikut tertawa. "Setidaknya kita tidak perlu naik kereta bawah tanah dan berdesak-desakkan."

"Hahaha, kau benar!" kata Hitsugaya mantap.

**xxx**

"Sungguh kau tak perlu membawaku ke tempat seperti ini," kata Hinamori dengan wajah berseri-seri dan senyum yang lebar ketika menyadari Hitsugaya membawanya ke salah satu restoran terkenal di Karakura.

Hitsugaya meliriknya dan berkata, "tapi melihat wajahmu yang sekarang, sepertinya pilihanku tepat."

Seorang pelayan menempatkan mereka pada salah satu meja di tengah ruangan. Hinamori memandang sekelilingnya dengan kagum. Restoran itu bagus dengan interior inggris kuno yang nyaman. Setiap kursi dan meja di desain dengan ukiran khusus bergaya Eropa. Di setiap meja di restoran diletakkan lilin kecil dalam gelas juga setangkai mawar berwarna putih. Belum lagi musik-musik yang di mainkan dengan piano menambah suasana romantis di restoran itu.

Hinamori mendesah senang dan kembali menatap Hitsugaya yang duduk dihadapannya. "Restoran ini memang terlihat nyaman, tapi apakah kau tahu makanan disini sangat mahal. Percayalah padaku!"

"Kau pernah datang kesini?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Hinamori mangacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Cuma sekali sewaktu aku berumur 5 tahun," jawabnya.

Pelayan yang tadi kembali dan membawakan menu. Setelah melihat sekilas daftar makanan dan harga yang tercantum di menu itu, Hinamori melirik Hitsugaya dengan pandangan was-was. Lalu melirik pelayan yang menunggu dan kembali ke Hitsugaya. Hinamori mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menutupi sisi wajahnya yang menghadap si pelayan dengan buku menu. "Hitsugaya-kun," bisiknya agar pelayan yang berdiri di sampingnya tak mendengar. "Kau yang traktir, bukan?"

Hitsugaya mengangkat wajah dari menu dan tersenyum, ia juga ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik, "Tenang saja, aku sudah mengambil kartu kredit milik pamanku."

Mata Hinamori melebar heran, "kartu kredit?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk lalu menyebutkan pesannya kepada si pelayan yang mencatat dengan patuh.

Setelah si pelayan pergi dengan daftar pesanan, Hinamori mendesah pelan. "Aku sangat suka tempat ini, sangat romantis."

"Kudengar restoran ini dijalankan dengan konsep seperti ini," kata Hitsugaya. "Bahkan terkadang suasana dibuat lebih romantis dari ini. Dengan diiringi dengan musik klasik tentunya."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya," jawab Hitsugaya. "Dan aku sengaja mengajakmu kesini," lanjutnya.

Hinamori kembali menatap Hitugaya dengan senyum mengambang. "Terimakasih, Hitsugaya-kun."

Tak beberapa pelayan datang dengan membawa hidangan yang dipesan oleh Hinamori dan Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Setelah ini kau akan mengajakku kemana lagi?" tanya Hinamori.

"Rahasia! Lihat saja nanti," jawab Hitsugaya sambil melahap makanannya.

**xxx**

Hitsugaya kembali menjalankan mobilnya dalam diam setelah mereka selesai makan malam, ia sama sekali tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Hinamori. Bahkan ia tak memberi tahu Hinamori kemana mereka akan pergi.

Sedangkan Hinamori hanya menatap jalanan kota yang dipadati oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Mencoba menikmati malam Tahun Baru dengan senyum ceria. Banyak orang-orang yang juga merayakan malam Tahun baru bersama keluarga-juga ayah dan ibu. 'Seandainya aku dapat merasakan hal itu juga,' batin Hinamori. Pikirannya kembali menerawang saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang menangis kepada ayahnya.

"Ya, kita sudah sampai, " kata Hitsugaya membuyarkan lamunan Hinamori. Hitsugaya yang melihat akan hal itu hanya menatap Hinamori dengan wajah penuh tanya. "Kau kenapa?"

"A….aku tidak apa-apa, " jawab Hinamori gugup kemudian ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan karena mengetahui wajah Hitsugaya yang masih bingung. "Kita sudah sampai ya?"

"Kita memang sudah sampai sejak tadi, kau malah melamun tak jelas," gerutu Hitsugaya.

"Gomen ne, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat turun," kata Hitsugaya sambil membuka sabuk pengaman, kemudian keluar mobil membukakan pintu untuk Hinamori dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinamori.

Hinamori pun segera menerima uluran tangan Hitsugaya. Betapa terkejutnya Hinamori saat melihat tempat yang mereka kunjungi saat ini. Terlihat banyak orang yang datang. Matanya tak dapat mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya sebuah spanduk besar bertuliskan PERTUNJUKAN MUSIK KLASIK terpampang jelas di depan gedung masuk. "Hitsugaya-kun, ini-," kata Hinamori tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya, pertunjukan Musik Klasik," sahut Hitsugaya. "Bukankah kau sangat ingin menonton pertunjukan ini?"

Hinamori menoleh kearah Hitsugaya dengan mata berbinar-binar gembira. "Ya, tadinya senpai ingin mengajakku kemari, dan aku sempat kecewa karena senpai membatalkannya," jawabnya. "Tapi, kudengar tiket pertunjukannya sudah habis terjual. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil. "Itu-Rahasia," jawabnya. "Tapi aku berhasil membuatmu terkesan, bukan?"

Sebelah alis Hinamori terangkat dan ia tersenyum "Baiklah, kuakui kau berhasil membuatku sangat terkesan," jawabnya jujur. "Aku memang ingin sekali menonton pertunjukkan ini."

"Kita masuk sekarang?" ajak Hitsugaya sambil menyodorkan lengannya.

Tanpa ragu Hinamori segera menyusupkan lengannya ke lengan Hitsugaya dengan senyum mengembang. "Ayo!"

**xxx**

Hinamori benar-benar merasa tersanjung dengan apa yang terjadi malam ini. Malam ini merupakan malam yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Hinamori tak menyangka Hitsugaya akan memberikan kejutan yang sangat menakjubkan.

Hinamori dapat melihat saat seorang pianis memasuki panggung petunjukkan. Ia tak sabar menanti pianis tersebut memainkan tuts-tuts pianonya. Bahkan ia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menempati kursi paling depan, agar ia dapat melihat dengan jelas saat sang pianis memainkan partitur-partitur piano.

Rasa bahagianya memuncak ketika sang pianis mulai menggapai tuts-tuts piano tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya. Diikuti dengan jari-jarinya yang lain. Dan tanpa tersasa kedua tangan sang pianis sudah bergerak lincah di atas tuts-tuts piano.

Sebuah lagu dari Frederic Chopin membuka pertunjukan piano nan megah. Membuat kekaguman orang-orang yang menyaksikan pertunjukkan tersebut.

Mungkin kau dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dada Hinamori? Ya, ia amatlah menikmati setiap tarian jari-jari sang pianis yang menyentuh tuts-tuts piano. Ia memandang pertunjukkan itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata sedang memperhatikannya dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Dia adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro. Orang yang sedang duduk tepat di samping Hinamori. Ia senang dapat membuat orang yang ia sukai-bukan! Tepatnya orang yang amat ia cintai bahagia.

Selain itu di tempat lain juga terdapat sepasang manusia yang sedang menikmati malam Tahun Baru.

"Ichigo, pelan-pelan dong jalannya," rengek Rukia ketika Ichigo mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Ichigo berhenti sejenak lalu berbalik dan menatap Rukia dengan bosan. "Aduh Rukia, kau saja yang jalannya lama!"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak tahu sulitnya aku berjalan dengan menggunakan yukata?" gerutu Rukia.

"Bukannya seperti itu Rukia, tetapi jika kita terlalu lama di jalan, kita tak akan dapat melihat Hanabi pada posisi paling depan," jelas Ichigo sambil berjalan mendekati Rukia yang sudah tertinggal cukup jauh. "Sini Biar kubantu!" pintanya dengan menggandeng tangan Rukia.

Rukia hanya dapat diam membisu. Melihat apa yang Ichigo lakukan. Tiba-tiba ia dapat merasakan pipinya memanas. Mungkin saat ini wajahnya sudah berwarna seperti buah tomat.

Kembali ke tempat Hitsugaya dan Hinamori.

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah berjalan selama 2 jam 30 menit. Dan saat ini sang pianis tengah membawakan lagu terakhirnya. Lagu Minute Waltz dari Frederic Chopin menjadi lagu terakhir yang dipilih oleh sang pianis untuk mengakhiri pertunjukkannya.

"Wah…. Tadi benar-benar keren!" kata Hinamori begitu mereka keluar dari ruang pertunjukkan.

"Ya, dapat kulihat kau begitu menikmatinya," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Tentu saja! Dari kecil aku selalu ingin melihat pertunjukan Musik Klasik," jawab Hinamori antusias. "Bagaimana menurutmu Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hitsugaya berpikir sejenak. "Dulu aku tak begitu tertarik dengan pertunjukkan Musik Klasik -karena itu sangat membosankan walaupun aku sering bermain piano," jawabnya jujur. "Tapi, ternyata pertunjukkan ini sangat menarik, dan tidak membosankan seperti yang kupikirkan."

"Benarkah?" mata Hinamori berbinar gembira.

Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum melihat kegembiraan Hinamori. Ia dengan seksama mendengar celotehan Hinamori. Terkadang ia menjawab pertanyaan Hinamori.

Setelah selesai melihat pertunjukkan musik klasik, Hinamori segera bergegas menuju ruang ganti. Ia harus secepatnya mengganti pakaiannya dengan yukata. Rambut yang digerai, ia ikat cepol. Lalu ia beri jepitan pada bagian poni.

Begitu selesai ia segera keluar dan menghampiri Hitsugaya. Dapat ia lihat Hitsugaya yang berdiri di depan mobilnya dengan sesekali melihat jam arlojinya di tangan.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Hitsugaya menoleh ke sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati seorang gadis memakai yukata bermotif bunga sakura tengah berdiri dihadapannya. "Momo?"

"Iya, ini aku Hinamori Momo," jawab Hinamori. "Memang kau pikir siapa?"

"Tidak! Hanya saja kau terlihat sang-"

Belum sempat Hitsugaya menyelesaikan kata-katanya Hinamori sudah memotongnya. "Sudah jangan banyak bicara! Aku tidak ingin kita terlambat saat Hanabi dimulai, " kata Hinamori sambil membuka pintu mobil dan segera masuk ke dalamnya.

Hitsugaya hanya mengikuti Hinamori dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

**xxx**

"Hitsugaya-kun, kita mau kemana sih?" rengek Hinamori begitu mereka tiba di sebuah bukit belakang sekolah.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja! Dari tempat ini kau akan melihat Hanabi yang sesungguhnya," jawab Hitsugaya sambil menarik tangan Hinamori menaiki bukit itu.

Hinamori masih mengikuti Hitsugaya dengan tatapan aneh-aneh akan maksud perkataan Hitsugaya. Di sepanjang jalan yang dilalui Hinamori hanya ada pohon-pohon besar. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan adanya Hanabi. Bahkan di bukit tak ada lampu. Bagaimana bisa Hitsugaya berpikir kalau akan ada Hanabi di sini?

Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu terus berputar dibenak Hinamori. Hingga tanpa ia sadari Hitsugaya sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Hinamori menabrak Hitsugaya.

Bruukkk!

"Aduh!" rintih Hinamori sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang sakit.

Hitsugaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Hinamori yang kesakitan. "Kau melamun ya?"

"Aku tidak melamun, tapi aku sedang berpikir!" bantah Hinamori sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Memang apa bedanya?" tanya Hitsugaya santai.

Hinamori hanya mendengus kesal. Ia tak mengira Hitsugaya bisa sangat menyebalkan dari biasanya.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu!" kata Hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak cemberut, aku hanya kesal," bantah Hinamori lagi.

Hitsugaya hanya mendesah pelan melihat tingkah Hinamori. "Baiklah aku minta maaf."

Hinamori melirik Hitsugaya sesaat. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku, untuk apa kita kesini? Mana mungkin di tempat seperti ini ada Hana-"

Hinamori yang terus mengomel-ngomel tak jelas, tanpa aba-aba Hitsugaya membalik tubuh Hinamori. Membuat yang diperlakukan seperti itu terkejut.

Mata Hinamori membulat saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah pemandangan kota Karakura dengan banyaknya lampu menyala terpampang jelas di mata Hinamori.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Ini-"

"Bagaimana? Cantik bukan?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ya, sangat cantik!" jawab Hinamori dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat secantik ini Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Itu Rahasia," jawab Hitsugaya. "Lihat! Sebentar lagi kau akan melihat Hanabi yang sesungguhnya," kata Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk langit malam.

PYYYYYAAAAAAARRRRRR*****

Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Hitsugaya. Pertunjukkan Hanabi sudah dimulai. Sekarang Hinamori baru mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hitsugaya. Ia melihat Hanabi yang terus meluncur di langit malam, dan dari tempat Hinamori akan tampak begitu cantik dengan adanya lampu-lampu yang menyala dari kota Karakura.

"Arigatou, Hitsugaya-kun," Gumam Hinamori pelan tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Hitsugaya.

"Dou itashimashite, Momo-chan."

**xxx**

"Lihat Ichigo! Hanabi sudah dimulai!" kata seorang gadis bermata violet.

"Iya, aku tahu-tapi kau tak perlu kan teriak-teriak seperti itu," kata Ichigo.

"Maaf, aku kan terlalu bahagia karena bisa melihat pertunjukkan Hanabi," kata Rukia sambil menunduk.

"Memangnya kau tak pernah melihat pertunjukan Hanabi?" tanya Ichigo, entah kenapa ia ingin sekali mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Rukia. Ichigo menganggap banyak sekali hal-hal yang Rukia rahasiakan dari teman-temannya, atau mungkin sahabatnya-Hinamori pun tak tahu banyak tentang Rukia.

"Pernah," jawab Rukia. "Tapi, itu sudah lama sekali, sewaktu aku masih kecil. Aku selalu ingin melihat pertunjukkan Hanabi ini lagi, tetapi sepertinya nii-sama tak mengijinkanku," lanjutnya sambil menunduk.

Mendengar jawaban Rukia, Ichigo hanya dapat diam. Bukan karena ia perihatin, kasihan, atau apalah-tapi ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakana pada Rukia. Apa ia harus menghiburnya? Atau malah harus menasihatinya? Tanpa Ichigo sadari, tangannya kini tengah mengelus lembut rambut Rukia.

Rukia yang sadar dengan perlakuan Ichigo, mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia menatap mata Ichigo yang seakan berkata 'jangan sedih begitu'.

"Terimakasih Ichigo," kata Rukia tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum simpul.

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Dasar bodoh! Aku berterimasih karena kau sudah mengajakku melihat Hanabi malam ini," jawab Rukia sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Iya sama-sama. Hei, tunggu! Tadi kau bilang apa? Aku bodoh?" tanya Ichigo begitu dia menyadari perkataan Rukia sebelumnya.

"Kapan? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa mengataimu BODOH!" kata Rukia mengelak sambil memberi penekanan pada kata bodoh.

"Tadi aku mendengarnya! Kau bilang aku bodoh!" balas Ichigo tak mau kalah.

"HAHAHAHAHA," Rukia tertawa lepas melihat Ichigo yang marah-marah tak jelas.

Ichigo kembali diam. Tapi kali ini bukan diam yang membisu, melainkan diam dengan bibir yang membentuk huruf 'V'. Ia sangat senang melihat Rukia yang tertawa seperti sekarang. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Rukia seperti itu. Ichigo benar-benar lega karena bisa membuat Rukia bahagia, entahlah, kenapa ia bisa merasa seperti itu. Tetapi yang pasti ia sangat ingin membuat gadis yang berada dihadannya ini tertawa seperti tadi. Ia merasa seperti ada sekumpulan emosi yang berada dihatinya, yang mendorongnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya begitu klise.

Bingung? Mungkin! Tapi ia harus segera mengatakannya. Seberapapun pahitnya jawaban yang akan Rukia katakana padanya-harus ia hadapi. Ia bukanlah seorang pemuda yang terkesan pengecut-yang selalu menunggu takdir datang padanya.

"Rukia… aku—-aku merasa ada yang lain," kata Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia.

Rukia mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Lain? Apanya?"

"Aku merasa ada yang lain disini!" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk dadanya. "Aku juga tak mengerti, tetapi perasaan ini seperti ingin sekali bersamamu dan melihatmu tertawa seperti tadi."

Rukia mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Ichigo katakan padanya. Begitu ia menyadari maksud dari ucapan Ichigo, ia jadi tersipu malu. Bahkan dapat terlihat semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Kau tau?" kata Ichigo sambil mengelus lembut pipi Rukia yang merona merah. "Sangat sulit bagiku untuk mengatakan ini, tapi kurasa aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Kata-kata terakhir dari Ichigo membuat wajah Rukia semakin memerah. Jantungnya terasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Mungkin jika di tempat mereka saat ini tidak ramai, Ichigo akan mendengar dengan jelas suara debaran jantung Rukia.

"I….chigo aku-" Rukia berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menjawab pernyataan Ichigo. Ia berusaha memutar otaknya hingga ia mendapatkan kata-kata yang ia anggap klise. "Aku rasa, aku juga sama sepertimu. Bahkan mungkin kedengarannya ini gila, karena hati ini selalu berdebar-debar bila aku berada di sampingmu."

Sekali lagi mata Ichigo membulat mendengar jawaban yang terucap dari bibir Rukia. Kini ia benar-benar percaya perasaan yang selama ini ia rasakan adalah nyata. Bukan sebuah ilusi ataupun harapan kosong.

Seulas senyum terukir dibibir keduanya, menandakan jika keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tak ada keraguan lagi di hati mereka. Mereka yakin bahwa perasaan ini tak akan hilang begitu saja. Tapi sang waktulah yang akan menghapusnya.

**xxx**

"Terimakasih Hitsugaya-kun karena sudah mengantarku," kata Hinamori begitu mereka tiba di depan rumah Hinamori.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Hitsugaya. "Sepertinya ibumu belum pulang?"

Hinamori melirik ke rumahnya. "Ya, mungkin masih dalam perjalanan. Kau jadi menjemput pamanmu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku harus segera mengembalikan mobil ini, jika tidak paman pasti akan memarahiku," jelas Hitsugaya

Belum sempat Hinamori menjawab, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan membaca tulisan nama yang muncul di layar. Alisnya terangkat dan ia cepat-cepat menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. _"Moshi-moshi? Senpai?"_

Kepala Hitsugaya berputar cepat ke arah Hinamori. Hitsugaya dapat mendengar Hinamori berkata, _"iya, aku baik-baik saja_." Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mendengar percakapan Hinamori dengan Kira, karena ia tahu, itu hanya akan membuat perasaannya bertambah kesal.

Hitsugaya mengangkat wajah ketika Hinamori menutup ponselnya. "Cinta pertamamu?" tanya Hitugaya datar.

"Ya, dia meneleponku karena ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanku," sahut Hinamori ringan.

"Apa yang kau suka darinya?" tanya Hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu suka padanya? Kenapa ia bisa menjadi cinta pertamamu?"

"Oh itu. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa menyukainya. Tapi yang aku lihat dia bukan hanya orang yang baik, tetapi dia perhatian dan dewasa," jawab Hinamori sambil tersenyum.

Hitsugaya hanya diam dan tertunduk mendengar jawaban Hinamori. Tiba-tiba ada sekumpulan emosi yang memuncak saat Hinamori membicarakan cinta pertamanya. 'Seandainya aku mengenalmu lebih dulu,' gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Hitsugaya-kun, sepertinya aku harus segera masuk," kata Hinamori sambil turun dari mobil. "Jya mata ne!" sambungnya lagi dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Hitsugaya mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ke arah Hinamori yang mulai berjalan melewati depan mobilnya. Gadis itu sudah berada di depan rumahnya sambil melambai ke arah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya baru akan menjalankan mobilnya, ketika tiba-tiba ada suatu dorongan besar untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tanpa pikir panjang Hitsugaya turun dari mobil dan berseru memanggil Hinamori yang sedang membuka pagar rumahnya.

Hinamori memutar tubuh dan menatap Hitsugaya dengan tatapan heran dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" Katanya dengan nada rendah. "Kau tahu ini sudah malam, dan suaramu dapat membangunkan seluruh tetangga disini!"

Hitsugaya tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Hinamori dengan tersenyum. "Momo-chan."

"Ada apa?"

Hitsugaya menunduk dan tertawa pelan, dan menertawakan sikapnya sendiri yang gegabah.

Merasa heran dengan sikap Hitsugaya, Hinamori bertanya lagi. "Ada apa?"

Hitsugaya menatap wajah Hinamori. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang mendorongnya, tetapi ia merasa harus mengatakannya sekarang. Tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan Hinamori nantinya. "Momo-chan, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Ya," jawab Hinamori menunggu.

"Kau bisa melupakan Izuru Kira?"

Alis Hinamori terangkat tinggi. "Apa?"

"Kau bisa melupakannya," tanya Hitsugaya tegas sambil menatap ke dalam mata Hinamori yang bingung, "dan mulai benar-benar…Benar-benar melihatku?"

**xxx**

TSUZUKU...

Maafkan saia baru bisa mengupdate fic ini *Bungkuk-bungkuk*. Tiba-tiba saja penyakit malas saia kambuh, jadi saia belum bisa mengupdate fic ini *Dibantai para readers* belum lagi computer saia sedang bermasalah.. gomenasai^^ Saia juga mau mengucapkan terimaksih buat yang dengan setia masih menunggu kelanjutan dari fic saia, arigatou Gozaimasu/

Kalian tahu, saia sempet blushing-blushing ga jelas loh waktu membuat romance ichiruki, hahahha, saia juga bingung tiba-tiba ngalir gitu aja. Mungkin karena sebelumnya saia baca komik cantik, hehehehe, menurut kalian romance –nya gimana nie? Gaje banget ya? Maaf deh! Saia ga berbakat buat keadaan bener-bener romantis^^

Oh ya, sekalian mau promosi nie, saia udah membuat fic terbaru judulnya "Sakura yang tetap tersenyum", ada yang berminat untuk membaca dan meripiu?

**Saatnya bales review^^**

**Nissha Amellhia : **Hai juga ammhell.. iya gpp kok! Maaf ya Momo baru bisa update.. hehehe. arigatou buat reviewnya^^

**Mika De Zaoldyeck :** Maaf ya mika telat update. Iya… saia aja yang buat juga ikut ketawa dan blushing" gag jelas.. hehehe. terimakasih buat ripiunya, akan saia jadikan motivasi supaya saia lebih semangat untuk berkarya.^^

**Anko kakashi :** baiklah anko akan saia dengar saran anko.. arigatou buat ripiunya..

**Hana-chan : **arigatou udah setia menunggu fic saia yang gaje ini.. hehehe

**Ruki nightray :** hahaha.. ruki, kamu mah emang dari jaman megantropus paleojavanicus *ditabok ruki* kaga suka ama tuh cewek.. XP. Tp saia ucapkan banyak terimakasih loh atas ripiunya. ^^

**Sachie Shiki Fujiwara : **Iya..iya adikku, nie juga udah update! Maaf ya membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama.. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Sinsin Shiintaa :** yaiyalah ta.. telat lu! Hahaha. nie udah dilanjutin, maaf terlalu lama..

**Des3-chan : **Ya ampun ndes…. Makasih banyak buat dukungannya.. hehehe

**Artha-chan : **Kamu juga pasti bisa kok artha.. asal ada kemauan yang kuat pasti bisa.. hehehe. thx ya buat dukungannya, jadi terharu TT*lebay*

**Sacha-chan : **Bukan.. bukan kok! Ini sebenernya ide saia dengan di Bantu teman, terutama buat dialogunya.. hehehe

**Dewii : **… *peluk-peluk dewi*. Terimakasih buat dukungannya /. Tenang aku akan terus melanjutkan karya ini.. hehehe

**Ruki4062jo : **Arigatou Ruki atas ripiunya… nie udah saia update, maaf ya kelamaan…

**Vatarani : **hehehe iya ran.. sama-sama! Walau Cuma lewat kan tetep kelihatan kan? Wkwkwk. Kalau soal humor saia bingung ran, blum bisa buat humor, tp akan saia usahakan kok^^

**Peaphro : **iya..iya.. nie udah update! Maaf ya lama banget gag update.. hehehe. arigatou udah bersedia meripiu fic saia ini..

**Sei Ryuzaki : **iya.. habis sebagian ide dari ff ini ada yang dari teman saia. Hehehe. mungkin dia udah pernah baca. Arigatou buat ripiunya.

**Tohno Akiha : **jangan terlalu memuji, hehehe XD, makasih udah bersedia meripiu fic saia yang gaje ini^^

Buat semua teman-teman yang udah review, saia ucapakan makasih banyak ya udah RnR fict saia, Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu /\.

Mungkin setelah ini saia akan hiatus dulu untuk waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan, saia harus fokus belajar untuk mempersiapkan UN dan tes masuk PTN, doakan saia ya teman-teman^^, tapi saia akan berusaha untuk update fic ini jika ada waktu… ;p

Oh ya, karena sekarang seluruh umat muslim di dunia sedang merayakan hari kemenangan, saia ingin mengucapkan "SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1431 H" minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf maaf lahir dan batin. Maafkan saia jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di hati para readers^^

Saia tetap menunggu ripiu dari kalian semua, supaya saia dapat membuat fic yang lebih baik lagi…

Jaa ne^^


End file.
